Natsu and Wendy's Grand magic games
by dreft26
Summary: Natsu and Wendy fall in love with each other after a surprise evnt at the beach. Enjoy! has to at least be better than my own love story.
1. Chapter 1

The grand magic games

Disclaimer, I do not own theese characters, nor do i have any hope for the future to do so. I love fairy tail just as it is.

The story will follow the events of the real story but with small changes made so that I can get in the pairing that im wishing for. It's going to be the unlikely twist of Wendy and Natsu with no excuse for the age gap. There, you're warned so no flamers for the pairing please.

After the tenrou group had returned and settled all matters with the new oracion seis they decided to participate in the grand magic games. Since the games were being held two months later they all decided to train for themselves. Natsu's group went to the beach. Natsu gave it all from the very first day, running around the beach with a giant tire tied around his stomach. It didnt cause very large problems for him and thus he was running in quite high speed.

"You really should be more careful Natsu!" called Lucy as he passed her. Swimming around in the water currently unseen by all others were Juvia trying to find a way to land Gray.

Sitting comfortable beneath the shade of a tree sat Wendy completely immersed in the two scrolls that she had received from Grandine. Despite the shade sweat rolled down her forehead from focusing so hard as the diagrams and instructions were complicated and hard to understand.

"Are you getting anything from those scrolls Wendy?" Charle had finally escaped Happy and found her way back to Wendy.

"It's going great Charle, but it would go so much faster if I wasn't interrupted all the time."

Charle blushed red and replied; "sorry Wendy, it's just that I had to get away from Happy somehow."

Wendy laughed a bit, "Oh, no it wasn't you I was talking about. I meant Natsu, he just keeps on running around causing a ruckus. You know, you could give Happy a sign of how you feel if he annoys you that much."

Charle turned a deeper shade of red and walked away in a daze.

"Wendy!" called Lucy from the water. "The water's great, take a dive before we end for the day." Wendy sighed and stood up to join her.

Just as she was about to cross the beach to join Lucy she realized she had forgotten something, or rather someone. She was run down by Natsu in full charge and they rolled a couple of meters. When Wendy opened her eyes she blushed as she came face to face with Natsu's fiery ones and realized how hard it would be to explain this to the others.

More to come later on!


	2. Chapter 2

The grand magic games

Wendy pulled her lips away from Natsu's and for a moment she laid there studying his reaction. And then she realized her mistake as Lucy materialized next to them laughing. Both Natsu and Wendy turned bright red and they sprang apart.

"Well I guess that's settled, we were all wondering how we were going to be roomed up at the hotel and now that this happened there's no question about it." Said Erza and Lucy nodded while trying to contain her laughter.

"I guess it's me and you then Erza?" Erza nodded.

"What about me? Am I going to be sleeping alone?" Gray complained half joking.

"No you can take the cats." Everyone burst out laughing except for Wendy and Natsu who silently prayed that they were joking.

"I can't believe they went through with it!" complained Natsu back in his and Wendy's room. Their room was a luxury suite with a king sized bed.

"Just one bed!" was the first thing Natsu said as he entered the room.

They went down to dinner together trying to keep as much distance between them as possible.

"Look at the happy couple!" Exclaimed Gray loudly which earned him a blazing fireball from Natsu. Dinner was just the usual and Wendy thanked god that she got to sit as far away from Natsu as possible.

For a couple of hours they sat there chatting about the little things like the matches they were all going to be fighting at the games. Both Erza and Lucy yawned wide and decided to call it a day. Gray was pulled up to his room by the two exceed when the first argument broke out between him and Natsu.

"You wanna call it a day as well?" asked Natsu as he didn't feel comfortable going to bed before the younger girl. To Natsu's relief she nodded and he accompanied her up to their suite. Natsu finished preparing for bed in a flash and yet he wasn't fast enough to grab the only pillow in the bed.

"You lose Natsu!" she smirked, something which was quite unusual for her. Seeing Natsu sigh in disappointment she felt guilty and called after him.

"I was only kidding you know, we can share it!" She lied back down facing him as he crawled to the middle of the bed. For what felt like hours they laid there facing each other. Natsu reached out and fixed a loose strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face and Wendy blushed.

"Why did you do that?" Wendy asked. Natsu shrugged and moments later he fell asleep with a content look on his face. Wendy closed her eyes for a moment.

"Kiss, Wendy again." Wendy's eyes sprang open once again in shock had he really meant that?

"Natsu?" She asked confused. She didn't get any reply as Natsu looked to be fully asleep. She took a moment to consider and then she did something that surprised even herself. She kissed his forehead snuggled closer to him before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

As Natsu woke up the next morning he felt his arms wrapped around something warm and he smelled a wonderful perfume. Not trusting his other senses he opened his eyes to see Wendy lying right next to him with a content smile on her face. He almost screamed, but stopped himself when he realized what had happened. She must have twisted around in her sleep and he must have wrapped his arms around her. Yes that must be it! It was all done in their sleep!

As he laid there he couldn't bring himself to move her, as a matter of fact he was quite comfortable just lying there with his arms around her. Yet, there was one thing that he kept coming back to. Those wonderful lips stopped halfway through a sigh, for some reason he found them quite mesmerizing. He thought about what had happened the previous day at the beach and though he thought he'd never admit it, the kiss had felt pretty good. Okey, maybe pretty good didn't cover it. He tried amazing,, but no, still didn't cover half of what he felt. He felt the need rising to feel that again and he wondered. Would she wake up? Could he do it once more without her noticing? He had to take a chance and so he leant forward in an attempt to capture her lips, but he was interrupted by Wendy waking up.

"What are you doing?" She fumed appearing unfazed by their position. Natsu turned bright red in embarrassment.

"Nothing, I was just going to…" he stuttered.

"Going to do this?" she asked with a smile as she closed the gap between them. Natsu moaned in approval and found himself kissing back, he had but one thought in his head. Wendy. Wendy removed her lips from Natsu's and giggled at his reaction. His brain seemed to have short circuited.

"Not so hard now is it?" Wendy asked once more fuming though it was clear she was fighting back a laugh.

"You kissed me!" said Natsu in disbelief.

"Yes, though there won't be any more kisses if you don't take me down to breakfast, your decision." Natsu had no idea what to answer to that so he stated the obvious once again.

"You kissed me!"

"And you liked it so don't go denying it!"

Wendy kissed Natsu's forehead to kick him into gear once more and untangled herself to get dressed. Natsu stood up, clearly less dazed and started to get dressed himself after all he was no Gray.

As they walked down to breakfast Natsu took Wendy's hand and kissed her just before they sat down next to each other. The others stared in disbelief at the obvious couple.

"You kissed her!" Gray loudly exclaimed and Wendy and Natsu turned to each other and laughed.

"So you say." Erza had never seen Natsu reply so casually to anything before and she wondered what kind of magic Wendy had used on him.

"I woke up this morning to find myself snuggled right next to him and he was trying to kiss me!" explained Wendy which didn't really explain anything at all to the some reason Happy and Gray high fived each other.

"Okay what's going on here?" asked Erza and Happy and Gray burst out laughing and they both fell to the floor. Erza grew impatient and smacked them both on their heads which put an end to their laughing.

"I came up with the idea to have Happy sneak into the room and steal all their pillows but one so they'd be left with only the option of sleeping close together and the mission was a great success, it worked even better than we thought." they high fived once more for good measure.

"It was you!" Natsu's fist lit up and he was about to pound them both, but Wendy calmed him down.

"Now Natsu, no need to complain now is there?" Natsu frowned and then he calmed down.

"Now Natsu, no need to complain now is there?" both Happy and Gray mimicked Wendy which earned them both a blast of air from Wendy and they toppled back on the ground

After breakfast Natsu and Wendy strolled down to the beach hand in hand with the others following close behind still in shock. Wendy kissed Natsu's cheek before settling down beneath the tree from the previous day.

Natsu spent the day running around the mountains close by with the tire still tied around his stomach and Happy shouting encouragements of sorts. This meant that Charle was free to do whatever she wanted to though she couldn't quite hide the sadness that she felt from watching Happy flying around someone else.

"I told you, you should tell him!" encouraged Wendy and Charle sighed.

"Not everyone can have their handsome prince crashing with them while training at the beach you know." complained Charle while also trying to get Wendy to feel embarrassed about her new relationship.

"I guess not." Wendy simply answered and went back to reading.

The day went by much the same as the previous one except Natsu kept his distance so as to not disturb Wendy from her reading but he returned midday when Virgo appeared and told them all about the crisis in the celestial world. He held Wendy close as the magic circle materialized beneath the and they were all transported to the other realm. Except for Jet and Droy, who were both sad because they'd been left behind in the normal world.

"My old friends!" Said the stellar spirit king before cracking a smile and lifting his cape to reveal all of Lucy's celestial spirits.

"Let's party!" he yelled.

"Whaaaat?"


	4. Chapter 4

"The spirits that you left behind when you were trapped at that island all wanted to meet you again and since we couldn't put that much pressure on your magical power, we lured you all here under the pretense that we were in a crisis." said the stellar spirit king and Natsu nodded looking like he was half asleep. Wendy dragged him down to her own height and smacked her lips against his effectively waking Natsu up.

"A party means that we dance." Wendy demanded and dragged Natsu over to where Lyra was playing her lyre. Natsu picked up on the dancing moves rather fast and they started off with a slow waltz. It all felt so perfect to Wendy and took a step closer to Natsu comfortably resting her head against his chest. Natsu sighed in content as he looked down at her peaceful form and silently thanked god that he didn't have an outfit matching Lucy's this time. Since coming to the spirit realm the group had their clothes changed. Wendy got the outfit that she'd been changed into during their battle with Master Hades while Natsu got a white suit that matched hers perfectly. He kissed Wendy one more time and she stirred.

"Although I quite like it I get tired from dancing like this so let's take a break." She nodded and the walked down towards the buffet where all the others had already taken several helpings of everything.

"I'll fill up our plate so just go down and find a couple of chairs won't you Natsu?" Natsu nodded and seated himself at Lucy's left. Wendy arrived shortly after with the largest plate Natsu had ever seen. He noticed she didn't eat as much as usual and asked her if there was anything wrong.

"Not hungry." She simply answered and Natsu kept on scarfing down while Wendy just watched him.

"It's good you didn't change after this happened otherwise I'd have to rethink this relationship thing." Natsu gulped and swallowed a bite that was a bit too large for him.

"What do you mean?" She laughed at his reaction before she answered.

"You know that a lot of girls want their boyfriends to change when they start dating, I'm not like that. I fell in love with the dimwitted pink haired mage that wanted to find out how it was to kiss while I was asleep and if you changed then it wouldn't be that same boy anymore." She kissed him before falling asleep curled together in a ball at his lap muttering something about eating Aries and Cancer.

"She's so cute!" said Aries who'd walked up to the couple. Natsu nodded.

"You bet she is though I keep forgetting she's just 12, she sleeps so much more than me."

"No she doesn't!" complained Lucy.

"I mean…" and she stuttered and blushed a bit.

"You slept like that a lot of times during at my lap during jobs remember?" She blushed again and Natsu realized she was envious of Wendy. Maybe just maybe, she had also developed feelings towards him.

"What are you talking about? That was seven years ago how can you still hold that against me?" he yelled which earned him a chicken in the face from Lucy.

"We were frozen in time remember? It's like it happened just two months ago last time!" Natsu mumbled something which might have been an apology that never reached Lucy's ears and he returned his attention towards Wendy. He wondered why he'd ignored her for so long, two days ago he was just about to make a move on Lucy.

"Hey Wendy, this is a party you know. If you could just wake up we could dance some more." She woke up and opened those brown eyes that had melted Natsu. He didn't know about any 12 year olds that could pull of gorgeous except for her. She stretched her arms before pulling herself into a seated position.

"Well if you said we could dance then what are we doing loafing around here. We'll see you later Lucy I've got some unfinished business with this dimwit." Lucy sighed and waved them off with a sad look on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

"She seems awfully down don't you think?" Wendy asked. Natsu shrugged hesitantly.

"This is her party after all, she should be the life and soul of it." She danced as if she was floating through the air and to Natsu it was the most beautiful he'd ever seen.

"Okay hothead, I know there is something wrong when you're this silent so spit it out." Natsu shrugged and answered.

"No, Lucy deserves to have her own secrets as well so I won't tell you." Wendy frowned in annoyance, but didn't push the subject any more.

They danced for what felt like forever and they saw Juvia chatting with Aquarius, Gray bumping fists with Leo and Tauros trying to ask Erza to dance. So it went on 'til dawn when the king said that they should return to their own world.

When they returned to the human world they were met by Jet and Droy's shocked faces. "Ah so that's where they were." said Levy.

"That's mean, you've been gone for two months and you haven't even noticed our absence!"

"Two months? What are you talking about? We only went partying for one night." Said lucy who was now starting to get a pretty good idea of what was happening.

"Virgo!" Lucy yelled without even bothering to use her key.

"Punishment time I presume?" said the maid as she appeared from beneath Happy.

"I don't suppose you have something to explain here now do you?" said a frowning and angry Lucy.

"Of course, time flows differently in the spirit realm so one day there equals approximately two months, but everyone knows that right?" she felt sweat running down her face as seven mages grouped on her.

"I suppose every spirit knows this, but has it dawned on you that we're not spirits?"

"It might have crossed my mind." said Virgo nervously before she poofed out of existence leaving the mages to grieve on their own.

"Our precious training time!" Wendy cried against Natsu's chest while he tried to comfort her.

"This is no time to be laying around daydreaming. Erza's training camp of death starts now, be prepared you won't even be able to sleep." Erza waved with her arms like crazy and the others started laughing like crazy when a pigeon landed on her head.

The carrier bird fluttered like crazy as Erza tried to get the message off its foot. It read; "To fairy tail. Come to the broken suspension bridge on the western hill."

"I wanna pound someone!" said Natsu cracking his knuckles in anticipation. When they arrived he got really disappointed that nobody was there.

"Let's go Wendy." Natsu took her hand and kissed her ready to walk back, but they quickly spun back around when they heard a noise coming from the bridge. In no time at all the bridge had repaired itself and it looked good as new. Natsu wrapped his arms around Wendy protectively and Wendy welcomed the extra warmth that her boyfriend brought her.

"It could be a trap." considered Gray and all the others nodded.

"So what do we do now?" asked Erza. The others were silent for a long time.

"I say we spring the trap and beat the crap out of anyone trying to take us down." Wendy tried to calm him down, but she knew when she was fighting a lost battle.

They ended up crossing the bridge despite Jet and Droy's loud complaints. And they soon came face to face to three hooded figures. As they lifted their hoods Erza's eyes met Jellal's.


	6. Chapter 6

"It's been a long time, fairy tail" said Jellal. Natsu fired up his fist and got ready to attack, but Wendy stopped him.

"I don't think they're enemies this time." Meredy nodded and Ultear started to explain,

"I broke Jellal out of prison and together we founded the independent guild _crime sorciere_. It is a guild with one purpose only, to rid the world of dark guilds. Never mind that actually the reason we called you here is much simpler. You are entering the grand magic games right?" they nodded.

"We can't get close to the arena so we need a favor from you."

"What? You want an autograph from someone?" Ultear frowned and answered.

"Not quite, every year we feel a magic presence that feels like it's related to Zeref. We want you to investigate that magical presence for us."

"And of course we'll be rooting for fairy tail all the way." Said Meredy and smiled reassuringly. Erza quickly agreed to help them and they were all about to leave when Ultear spoke up once more;

"I guess you're all a little pressed for time right now isn't that so? If you want to, I can help you upgrade your magic with second origin to make it that much more capable." Natsu agreed so quickly that Wendy was afraid he'd kiss Ultear from joy, luckily for her that never happened and Ultear started drawing a magic circle on Natsu before she activated it and Natsu screamed in pain.

"Just how painful is that?" asked Gray as he watched Natsu writhing on the floor obviously in immeasurable pain.

"Do you want to try a sense link?" asked Meredy and Gray freaked out loudly. Wendy watched in concern at her boyfriend and pleaded that he'd be ok. Happy noticed that Erza and Jellal had disappeared and got a smug look on his face as he flew down to the beach following their trail. He settled down on a nearby branch and watched the scene unfold.

Erza suddenly got very mad at Jellal and charged him, they toppled down the hill and landed at the bottom with Jellal on top of her. Jellal said something that Happy couldn't hear and then he leaned closer and closer to Erza.

"What is going on here? Have they both gone crazy?" wondered Happy as their lips eventually met in a kiss. Happy's eyes widened even further as Jellal quickly pushed Erza away and said something to her. She got really flustered and waved with her arms as Jellal walked away.

Happy had just enough sense to return back to the others before Jellal arrived. What he saw made his skin crawl, all of them were writhing in pain laying on the floor with the magic circles drawn on them.

Ultear drew one at Erza as well, but she seemed completely unfazed by the activation of second origin. As _crime sorciere_ got ready to leave the only ones able to stand up were Happy, Charle and Erza as Jet and Droy left earlier.

"So thanks to you nobody can move." Said Erza.

"Just how are you not affected?" asked Meredy.

"She probably had it unlocked from the beginning." reasoned Happy and Charle nodded.

"Good luck fairy tail." was the last thing Jellal said before they vanished in a flash.

As he regained his senses Natsu crawled over to Wendy who was now shivering from the after effects of Ultear's magic. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her out from the cabin. Wendy took one look at the sun that was shining above them before giving Natsu a good warm kiss. Natsu felt fuzzy in his mind and he had trouble standing up and yet he didn't feel bad. He reveled in the feeling and kissed back as intensively as he possibly could and Even lucy had to admit that they looked good together.

As the others woke up they all walked down to the beach again to recuperate at the hotel. Natsu was still carrying Wendy when they arrived at the door and Wendy asked to be let down. Reluctantly he complied, but he still held her hand as they climbed the stairs. They had all agreed that they would not be eating dinner that night and so after cleaning up real quick, Natsu and Wendy snuggled together in their bed and Wendy fell asleep almost immediately.

"Now's my chance." thought Natsu as he kissed her to check on the things he'd been wondering a couple of days ago. He bit back a curse as Wendy muttered in her sleep;

"Stupid dimwit."

"Damn! She is beautiful." thought Natsu as he too fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

As Natsu woke up he expected to find himself looking straight into Wendy's eyes, but he was the only one in the bed. Not seeing the point in staying in bed he got up and started to dress. Down at breakfast he finally found her. There was an open seat next to her and he quickly claimed it and he realized that Wend had filled his plate already.

"Thank you." he said and kissed her on her forehead seemingly oblivious to the other mages around the table.

"So I see you slept well dimwit." Commented Wendy and Natsu blushed. He started at his meal as he listened to the others small talk.

"So when are we returning to the guild Erza?" asked Lucy. Gray had left the table as soon as Natsu showed up in an attempt to escape the happy couple as unknown to the others he was dealing with his own relationship problems. Unluckily for him, Juvia of course followed him screaming his name.

"I think we've stayed here quite long enough." Erza answered.

"I talked to the man in charge here and said that we would be out of here by today actually." Natsu groaned, he'd grown quite fond of the place and he had memories that were unique to this place only.

"The grand magic games are held in 4 days and so I think it would certainly be wise to leave for Crocus now." Lucy groaned and mumbled something about still being stiff. Natsu laughed at her before getting smacked by Wendy,

"Don't you laugh at her when you're in no better condition yourself dimwit." she said before kissing him. Natsu thought he saw an obvious pattern: Say something stupid, get smacked then get kissed. He was really tempted to say something stupid again, but he stopped himself.

"So when are we leaving?" asked Natsu while eating his second helping. The mountain of food was so large that even Droy would have had some problems with it.

"Dimwit! We're leaving as soon as you finish up eating!" said Gray who'd just entered and had effectively lost Juvia.

"Hey nobody calls Natsu a dimwit but me!" said Wendy before blushing a bit as she realized her mistake.

"Got yourself a pretty cute nickname there, hothead." teased Gray. Which earned him another one of Natsu's famous fireballs?

"We didn't ask for your opinion underwear guy!" everyone at the table started laughing, even Gray had to admit that Natsu got him good with that last remark.

Wendy and Natsu walked hand in hand back towards the guild free of their luggage which they'd tossed on top of Erza's carriage. She didn't seem to mind because she nodded encouragingly every time Natsu turned around and looked at her.

They didn't stop until they reached the capital late at night and met their guildmaster.

"Yo. You're here earlier than we thought!" Said the old man with little Asuka riding on his shoulders.

"Yeah though I don't think we're in any shape to battle right now." said Natsu still holding Wendy's hand which Makarov found quite weird.

"Not to worry the tournament doesn't start until midnight four days from now." they all let out a relieved sigh and promptly fell down on their butts suddenly realizing just how tired they were.

Wendy found good use of their free time already on their first day in Crocus treating her boyfriend to a fancy dinner in one of Crocus best restaurants.

"You know they have lacrima vision here you know. It's so that everyone will be able to enjoy the tournament even while eating." Wendy informed Natsu in a "matter of factly way". Natsu just nodded focusing a little less on his steak.

"You know, when I joined fairy tail Luc warned me to keep my distance from you when we were eating so that I could escape the so called splash zone. I realized quickly enough she wasn't kidding and I kept my distance until the morning when I kissed you. I don't think I've seen the splash zone ever since that day." Natsu felt sweat running down his forehead, as Wendy reached across the table and grabbed his hands.

"What do you mean ever since that day? It's been like three days." said Natsu, Wendy laughed and kissed him again and Natsu just knew he'd said something stupid. So he'd been right with his guess.

"Dimwit, it wasn't one day in the spirit realm. It was almost two months, you forgot? As a matter of fact today it's been exactly two months two months since that morning. Natsu started laughing and Wendy wondered what was so funny.

"I know all that Wendy, you didn't think that I'd miss two anniversaries right? Of course I got you something as well." He produced a box from his pocket and opened it for Wendy to show her the most beautiful bracelet she'd ever seen.

"I wondered if I should get you a necklace instead, but I guess that's not you at all now is it?" he said taking the bracelet out of the box and helping her with it. It fit her perfectly; it was just a simple bracelet made out of steel links, but along the steel links the maker had made what could only be called a fusion, a fusion of fire and air.

"It's us isn't it?" asked Wendy a single tear running down her cheek. Natsu nodded.

"I thought it would be a good gift just to make sure you never forgot Me." he said as he leaned forward and kissed her. It seemed to last forever, like many sunlit days and yet Natsu didn't want it to end. One of the good things of dating an air dragon slayer there was always more air. Wendy was having similar thoughts as her brain felt like it melted from the heat of the kiss.

"How could I ever forget you?" she tried saying but it came out as something like. "Hmm mhmmm". Natsu tilted his head to the side and smirked.

"It seems like you're just about done for the day Wendy." She nodded and she pulled out the payment for the meal in a daze. He kissed her forehead as she'd done during their first day to kick her in gear. Her dazed expression settled into happy bliss and she allowed Natsu to lead her back to their inn.

"What?" wendy hoped she'd heard wrong.

"Yeah all five of us are sleeping in the same room, it's gonna be real stuffy." said Lucy. Gray and Erza nodded with depressed expressions, clearly not one of them liked the idea either.

"But I wanted to sleep alone with Natsu!" complained Wendy and Natsu blushed.

"Pipe down won't you? Not only do I have to share room with Charle and Happy, but all of you as well." said Gray who'd been in a bad mood ever since he woke up that morning. Even Natsu throwing a pillow in his face didn't trigger the usual fight between them.

"Well you'll still get to sleep together though, or rather you'll have to do it since there are really too few beds." Wendy sighed and went to get changed into her nightgown in the bathroom.

"What are you guys looking at?" Natsu asked. As soon as he and Wendy had gotten to bed everyone's eyes were trained on them.

"You know… you're a couple sleeping in the bed, don't you find that a little bit embarrassing?" asked Lucy clearly curious about this and they all seemed to have given it quite a thought.

"he? What are you talking about, we just sleep in the same bed. A kiss and then we usually fall asleep together." Natsu didn't really get it, how dense could people be it was just sleeping right?

"That's right dimwit. Just kissing and sleeping, at least for now" She said kissed him and closed her eyes with a smile on her face in full blush from their dinner events.

"For now?" Natsu wondered as he too fell asleep smiling and thinking about how Wendy had looked after their dinner.

Sorry gotta end it there for now, gonna be poor quality if I make them too long.


	8. Chapter 8

"Natsu, wake up."

"What? I'm up!" he shouted before Wendy managed to get her hand over his mouth.

"It's the middle of the night. Don't yell!"

"If it's the middle of the night then why did you wake me up?" Natsu complained.

"This is the capitol of the whole of Fiore we haven't seen any of it so let's go now."

"In other words you want to sneak out in the middle of the night?" Natsu sighed and looked into Wendy's glittering eyes. Something told him that she wouldn't let the idea go. He sighed once more before unwrapping Wendy and starting to get dressed. He missed Gray's sly smile as he got out of bed.

As they walked down the streets hand in hand Natsu noticed that a stroll in the middle of the night seemed to be more normal in this town at least during the festivals. The clock was two in the night and the city was brightly lit by various lacrimas. Wendy had dressed simple for the occasion just as she usually did. She wore the same dress she'd done when they faced oracion seis and with the bracelet that she'd gotten from Natsu which she treasured above anything else but him of course.

"So how did you know that the city would be this lively in the middle of the night?" asked Natsu.

"I got into some small talk with the innkeeper and he asked me if we were going for a midnight stroll. He explained all about how people did it all the time during the festivals and so I decided to wake you when the others had fallen asleep so that we could have some more time together."

"hnn, okay so what did you have in mind for the night?" asked Natsu smiling down at his girlfriend.

"The crocus castle, it's supposed to be especially beautiful during nighttime." said Wendy as she led Natsu down a the alley leading to the castle.

Natsu's first though when he saw the castle was: "I hope I don't ruin this place." He gaped and Wendy laughed as if she'd read his mind.

"It's supposedly indestructible so no worries about destroying it." she said.

"Yeah well I don't really care all that much about architecture. I care a lot more about you than this building." he said sitting down at the edge of a nearby fountain.

Wendy smiled as she too sat down next to him.

"You know, that's kind of a cliché, but in your case it really works dimwit." she said before kissing him. He smiled and replied;

"Yeah I guess so, but if you say it works then why change it right?" he asked half joking.

"Hey! Remember what I said? If you change too much then it won't be you so stop being so smart all the time!" she complained and Natsu truly thought she was serious until she started laughing, oh how he loved that laugh! She noticed him staring and thought she'd done something wrong and started worrying.

"Hey, I didn't mean it you know? Are you mad?" Natsu kissed her and started laughing a bit himself.

"Yeah I'm mad can't you see?" he spread his arms to emphasize his point and she giggled resting her head against his chest.

"I love you." she said before falling asleep once more.

"Hey, that was your plan all along, to have me carry you back!" Natsu thought the saw Wendy grinning slightly in her sleep as he lifter her up and started on the way back to the inn.

He nodded to the innkeeper who was still up and seemed to find the sight quite amusing and he made sure to close their bedroom door as quietly as possible. As he laid Wendy down beneath the covers and crawled into bed he was surprised to find Happy curled in the bed he kind of wanted to wake him but he thought better of it and left him next to Charle. He tucked himself in and he fell asleep to the soft breathing Wendy.

"Hey, Dimwit?" asked Wendy as she tried to wake Natsu.

"Huh? Another midnight stroll?" he asked as he opened his eyes and saw all the others awake. He clamped his mouth shut.

"Dimwit! That was supposed to be a secret!" Wendy was blushing madly as the others understood what Wendy had done.

"I was waking you up to tell you we were going down to eat breakfast with the rest of the guild dimwit." she kissed him as quickly as se could and in the blink of an eye she had changed and run down to the others. Natsu followed eager to escape Lucy's, Erza's and Gray's questions.

"Whaaaattt!?" the other guild members saw Natsu and Wendy holding hands and finally managed to put two and two together.

"Shit!" thought Natsu, "I forgot that they didn't know already! Well what's done is done." thought Natsu as he leant down to kiss Wendy. As they broke apart the whole guild cheered and Natsu couldn't help but grin at their reaction.

With just two days until the grand magic games started Makarov decided to tell everyone the team for the competition.

"Erza Scarlet! Natsu Dragneel! Gray Fullbuster! Lucy Heartfilia! And…." Wendy silently pleaded that she was the last one in the team. Of course, she knew she was nowhere near as strong as Natsu and Gray and definitely not Erza, but Wendy thought she just might be on par with Lucy and so she had hopes.

"Wendy Marvell!" called Makarov at last.


	9. Chapter 9

Wendy threw up her arms and shouted jubilantly before she was lifted off her feet by Natsu who hugged her really tight. As her head rested on his shoulder she was so close to falling asleep again, but she was immediately pulled away from Natsu by Cana who wanted all the details about their relationship.

"Honestly Cana all we do is kiss and spend time together and I love it!" Cana sighed she was obviously disappointed.

"Can I go back to him now?" Wendy asked not really caring about Cana's answer as she rose from the corner of the bar and went to join the others.

"How could you get a girl?" Wakaba asked and Makao joined him,

"I know he really couldn't care less about girls a couple of months ago and look at him now!" the whole guild laughed, but Natsu didn't really care. Wendy gave him a quick kiss as she arrived at the scene before settling herself comfortably with her back against Natsu's legs.

"So, gramps! What are we going to be doing these next two days?" asked Natsu, Makarov nodded as if he'd already considered it. Everyone was expecting some smart speech from the guild master but he just grinned wide and yelled;

"Have fun!" Natsu laughed and Wendy could feel his legs vibrating against her back.

"Hey? How do you feel about checking this festival out during daytime as well?" Natsu leant down and whispered in her ear, she blushed a bit and nodded.

"There is so much foooooooood!" Natsu was in heaven. All these food stands filled with some kind of meat on a stick. The only thing stopping him from raiding them all was Wendy. Whenever she was with him everything else was "Put on hold" so that he had enough time to think about what he was doing.

"You can't eat it all, you don't have enough money." Said Wendy, but Natsu laughed in a perfect Gajeel impression and pulled out a completely stuffed wallet.

"When you don't have to pay rent then you save up a lot." Wendy was surprised she figured her boyfriend was the kind of person that could never save up a single jewel.

"Still I won't eat it all, even I won't be able to without having serious problems for the next week." He patted his stomach like he used to.

""Even you?" then it must be nearly impossible." Wendy laughed at Gray's remark before stopping Natsu from attacking him.

They walked around a lot that day most of the time surrounded by guildmates and Wendy talked to Lucy the whole way so Natsu felt completely alone event though he still held her hand.

"So, Wendy why do you think we got selected to compete?" Lucy seemed to have been pondering it for quite some time now.

"I really don't know I mean they could have picked Mira or Laxus or even Gajeel, but I think they're running late anyways so that must be why we got picked."

"So we're like reserves?" Lucy seemed really disappointed and Wendy suddenly felt bad about telling her that way.

"Neh, you're not reserves. You're two of the most powerful fairy tail mages we have so of course the master chose you." then he did something that surprised both Lucy and Wendy and maybe even himself. He kissed both of them on the forehead. It was totally a brotherly kiss the one he gave to Lucy, but Wendy couldn't help but feel jealous.

"Hey dimwit? Remember what I told you about suddenly going smart? I don't like it" she kissed him just to make her doubts go away, but if she thought about it she knew there was also another reason for it. She had to make sure that Lucy didn't take Natsu from her.

"Okay sure thing Wendy I'll stay dumb for you."

"You better!" she said before both she and Natsu started cracking up.

Kind of short I know, just posted to let you know that I'm having a little problem with making these chapters. As I started this story I decided that I was going to follow the actual story, not make some sort of sidestep from the main story. I have now discovered yet again how difficult that actually is and so I warn you that these chapters will not be posted as often as they used to since I have to take my time writing them. Post me reviews if there is something you would like me to add and I'll consider it.


	10. Chapter 10

"Just a little more than one day now Natsu." said Wendy, they were back at the inn and Wendy was in her favorite position, resting comfortable with her back against Natsu's knees. She could feel Natsu's excitement through the trembling of his knees.

"You bet! Just watch me in my battles, it's going to be a clean sweep every match!" Wendy giggled and nodded.

"Yes I bet you will be excellent dimwit." she said mocking him.

"Well so will you of course, you're so strong now." he answered slamming his fists together to prove his point.

"I guess so, but I don't like fighting so I hope I don't have to all that much." Natsu sighed, but he knew Wendy really didn't like fighting so he understood.

"Don't worry Natsu, though I really don't like to fight. I like watching your battles." She said before she rose from her position. She kissed him before she walked up to their room.

"Hey Natsu cool down on your couple thingy why don't ya?" called Max. That was all it took to start a fight. Natsu turned on him and delivered the first blow. Max blocked it easily with his sand.

"Don't you forget that I'm just as strong as you are at the moment!" Max seemed confident, until Natsu delivered the second blow and he was blown away by the force.

"You said you were just as powerful as me right? Well you might have been, but that was 2 months ago." he turned to follow Wendy upstairs leaving a knocked out Max lying in the corner of the bar. He found Wendy fully changed lying in the bed with a comfortable smile. She could have been fast asleep the way it looked, but Natsu knew better. During the few nights that they'd shared she had never fallen asleep without him.

"Hey." he said and she opened her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"You know you don't have to do this right?" he asked.

"I might not like fighting all that much, but I still want to be on the team to. It's my way of testing myself. I want to know that I can do something for myself and not just be the one who needs rescuing all the time." he sighed before joining her in the bed.

"You know you're not like that." was the last thing Natsu said before falling asleep.

"Hey you two the master said that he had something to tell us." said Erza effectively waking the two up. Wendy blinked and looked at Natsu who was smiling.

"Midnight the tournament starts." Wendy said, Natsu nodded before they both got out of bed.

"Here you go Erza you gotta read this by tonight." said Makarov throwing Erza a brick sized book. It was all the rules of the tournament.

"Why couldn't you have given this to me before?" demanded Erza.

"I forgot." said Makarov before charging off to pee.

"Don't worry Erza, I'll finish it." said Levy producing a pair of windreading glasses from her bag. Jet and Droy shouted levy's name in admiration and affection and Erza sighed in relief.

"I'll leave it to you then."

Just half an hour later Levy was ready to rum up the most important rules of the tournament.

"The one that you need to worry about the most is that you have to stay at your dormitories at midnight tonight." She said and the five mages all nodded.

"Well if we all have until midnight today," Lucy started.

"Then the rest of the time we can do whatever we want!" yelled Natsu ready to spend the last day before the tournament with Wendy.

"Stop right there Salamander!" it was Charle, one of the few who still called Natsu for Salamander.

"Today is the last day before the tournament starts which means that it is my last chance to spend time with her." She pointed to Wendy.

"Charle is right," said Wendy.

"I haven't spent and time with here these last weeks and I won't get to ether during the tournament." Natsu sighed and kissed Wendy before he watched the two of the walk out through the doors of the inn together.


	11. Chapter 11

"Cheer up Natsu!" called Lucy to his left. He'd been kind of glum since watching Wendy leave the guild and Lucy didn't think that he could take it anymore.

"Aye!" agreed Happy and Natsu couldn't help but grin at them.

"As you wish!" he said running ahead of hem laughing like crazy.

"That's not what we meant!" argued Lucy trying to catch up with him.

"Aye!" agreed Happy as he over to Natsu who'd suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" the cat asked heaving for air.

"I wanna see what's going on there." he said pointing towards a large crowd of people who were screaming in admiration at someone. Natsu worked furiously trying to force his way through the crowd and fell on his knees just as he busted through.

"Look who we have here!" yelled an excited blond haired mage.

"Hey Rouge! It's Natsu!" he called to the black haired mage at his side.

"I don't care." he simply stated and the blonde cracked a wicked smile.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Natsu confused, but he wished he hadn't because the crowd had definitely heard him and he was starting to feel like he'd done that time with Bora: One false move and you're shish kebab!

"You heard of sabertooth's twin dragon slayers?" asked the blonde and flashed another one of his grins.

"I'm Sting and he's Rouge." Happy watched a pair of exceeds walk up to him. One in a purple frogsuit.

"This cat looks boring!" one of them said.

"Frosch thinks so too!" the one in the suit agreed.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?!" yelled Happy both in shock and anger.

"I hear you're entering the grand magic games Natsu?" Natsu nodded clearly still a bit dazed.

"I hope we get to meet in the tournament as well cause then you'll be able to see what true dragon slayers can do!"

"True dragon slayers?" both Natsu and Happy asked.

"That's right! Sting and Rouge have both defeated a dragon single handedly while you couldn't even lay a hand on Acnologia!" the second cat laughed.

"Lay off a bit Lector, the little guilds are allowed some dignity." said before howling with laughter.

"You killed your parents? You killed the one teaching you dragon slaying magic?" Natsu couldn't understand this at all and hea was ready to send Sting flying anytime now. Sting frowned.

"That's got nothing to do with you! The point is that we will crush you old school dragon slayers in the competition." he said before making an exit through the crowd and leaving Lucy to try and calm Natsu down.

"I wanted to see this town with you alone." said Charle strolling long one of the big streets of the city.

"So that's why you've been cooped up at the inn for the few days?" asked Wendy, of course she knew that the exceed didn't like to share Wendy with Natsu and thus she understood the cat very well.

"Well that's one of the reasons. If I had gone with you I would have had to struggle with the he-cat as well!" Wendy laughed and Charle was glad that at least her laugh hadn't changed during these months.

"I think that's one thing you really wouldn't mind at all." Wendy answered joking with Charle.

"Are you suggesting what I think you are Wendy? Cause if you do then I have to talk to that little hothead of yours about planting those kind of ideas in your head." Wendy laughed a bit more and sprinted ahead of Charle leading an unknowing Exceed towards Wendy's favorite part of the city.

"Wow it's so amazing!" for once the white Exceed wasn't sparing her emotions. Just like the time with Natsu it was dark when the pair arrived at the garden surrounding the Crocus castle.

"You've been here before? With Natsu?" Wendy blushed and nodded remembering their kiss at the edge of one of the fountains.

"This was where you went on your midnight stroll wasn't it you mischievous little girl!" Charle wouldn't have dared to call her that just two months ago for fear of her starting to cry, but now the little girl merely giggled.

"Well I could have kept this place a secret you know, if you don't like it then we can just leave right away." Charle was shocked at this before realizing that the little blue haired girl was merely messing with her.

"Wendy!" called the white cat, but she was too late as Wendy had sprinted on to the next fountain.

"Don't joke around like this!" Charle complained when she saw Wendy sticking her head into nearby bush.

"I'm not joking around I can hear something!" Wendy answered and as Charle turned quiet as well she too could hear it.

"I can hear it too, but it's not coming from the bush, it's higher up. Like at one of the lamp poles." Charle looked up to see a weird black creature. Afraid at this creature she wanted to scream, but her scream was cut short when it jumped down and hit her and her whole world went black.

"Wendy…." Was her last thought before darkness claimed her.


	12. Chapter 12

"Damn those two!" said Natsu stomping his way back to the guild.

"Aye!" Happy agreed. When he arrived back at the inn he took one quick look in the bar checking for Wendy. He didn't see her and so he went up to their room.

"Hey Wendy all the other guilds have arrived!" he said before realizing that she wasn't there.

"We already know that dimwit! I met Lyon earlier." Gray said clearly unhappy about the event.

"Where is Wendy though?" Natsu asked not really caring about anything else at the moment.

"Dunno and it's nearly midnight so your girlfriend better show up soon." Natsu turned on Gray, but their argument was cut short by a knock on the door.

"We came to wish you all good luck!" it was Lisanna accompanied by Elfman.

"Have you seen Wendy?" Natsu asked Lisanna starting to worry.

"No. Shouldn't she be here by now?" Natsu nodded. Only seconds later a loud announcer's voice rung throughout the city.

"To reduce the number of guilds from 113 to the required 8 we will hold a preliminary event."

"Preliminary event?" Natsu wondered.

"Without any further ado let's start the challenge!" the inns of the town that were hosting magicians rose up to the sky and Natsu was already feeling nauseas.

A staircase formed leading up to a giant sphere.

"The first 8 guilds to make it here will be the ones competing in the contest, let sky labyrinth begin!" loud cheering sounded throughout the city.

"But Wendy isn't even here!" Natsu complained.

"That's no problem! If Wendy can't compete then you've got a man instead!" said Elfman picking up all four of them and charging up the staircase.

"Lisanna! Go find Wendy please!" pleaded Natsu and Lisanna nodded.

"Now let's go, to the grand magic games!" he roared and the others all cheered in agreement.

The inside of the labyrinth was the most confusing thing that Natsu had ever seen and he got dizzy just by looking at it. They walked around a bit before they had their first encounter with another guild.

"Lookie here, there really are fairies here this year too!" it was twilight ogre, the guild that they had taken up a loan from earlier.

"Hey Natsu the pumpkin announcer did say that anything goes in the labyrinth right?" said Gray grinning madly.

"I just figured this thing out, we've been drawing a map right? Well so have they so what if we just beat them and take their map!" Natsu's grin rivaled Gray's as well and in mere seconds the group from Twilight flew out of the labyrinth one map shorter.

"Heh this works really well actually!" said Lucy who had two maps to compare with now.

"You four just beat up the other teams and I'll worry about where we're going, sound okay to you?" the other four nodded with an evil glint in their eyes.

There seemed to be no end to the other guilds' teams and so Lucy's map grew more and more detailed until they finally made it to the exit. Gray and Natsu mimicked Gajeel's laugh and they all went through the door.

"Congratulations to you all." said the pumpkin host that they met on the other side of the door.

"First place right?" said Gray grinning madly.

"Not quite, you finished number 8 and so you just made the cut."

"Whaaaaat!? Number 8 after all of that? This might really be interesting." Natsu wondered what the others were like.

"What's the deal with these outfits?" Natsu complained when he found the outfits their master had picked out for them.

"It seems the master would like us to wear matching clothes. Don't fret Natsu it's a cute idea." said Erza changing into her own outfit.

"Yeah I like the clothes as well!" agreed Gray.

"Try saying that after actually wearing them!" yelled Lucy when she saw that he'd already stripped out of them.

"I can't wear this thing." said Elfman holding up the outfit that was obviously meant for Wendy. Natsu cracked up before remembering Wendy. And he was filled with worry yet again.

"Wendy!" Natsu yelled as he charged through the doors of the infirmary where he found both her and Charle lying in the bed.

"Natsu?" she wondered opening her eyes and seeing his warm gaze.

"What happened to you?" he demanded, but she shook her head.

"I don't know, all that I can remember is some weird black creature that jumped me." she yelled in pain as she felt a massive headache approaching.

"It's the consequences of magic power deficiency, she lost so much magic power all at once and something like that puts an enormous strain on the body." Porlyusica said seemingly materializing right next to Lucy making her jump.

"You heard that, right Wendy? She said that you lost much magic power. I told you that you were powerful." Natsu encouraged her.

"That doesn't matter at all right now because I won't be competing in this tournament thanks to this." she cried heavily, but Natsu simply bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Don't you worry Elfman will take your place temporarily and then you just focus on getting better." she nodded as the team walked out from the infirmary.

"If the one that attacked Wendy is in the tournament then I will rip him to pieces!" Natsu roared walking down the entrance to the arena.

"We'll be right behind you Natsu." Gray promised as the group of five entered the arena and met the cheering crowd.


	13. Chapter 13

The crowd roared as Fairy Tail made their grand entrance.

"Finishing 8th place in the sky labyrinth, will the guild that was the strongest 7 years ago be able to reclaim their former glory or will they fall?" the announcer asked. Everyone seemed to be pointing at them and mocking them except for their own guildmates and Natsu was about to turn on them.

"Don't bother, there's no point in giving them even more reason to laugh at us."

"The next guild, the wild three headed dog with the mighty roar. Quatro Cerberus!" a group of mages dressed in a weird fashion walked confidently out on the arena field.

"Wild!" called one of the. Who seemed to be the leader and the others answered with a howl of their own.

"Four!"

"Next we have the majestic blue horse that soars through the heaven. Blue Pegasus!" Erza flinched as Ichiya and his team made their entrance.

"Go blue Pegasus!" cheered Jenny from the commentators booth.

"Jenny? Can you tell us who's inside the bunny costume?" the team from Blue Pegasus consisted of the standard trimens (Ren, Eve and Hibiki), Ichiya and some weird guy in a bunny suit.

"No," she said and giggled a bit.

"Even I don't know the identity of this team member." She explained. Ichiya made his way to towards Erza and she tensed.

"How come you're only 6th place?" asked Natsu.

"You're one to talk when you only made it in last place yourselves, but we were upheld a bit so there you have it." Explained Hibiki and flashed a smile to Lucy.

"Here we have the contrasts of the wild and uncivilized Quatro Cerberus, the elegant all female guild. Mermaid Heel!" a group of five women mages walked out and met the crowd steely calm. The one in the lead noticed Erza looking at her and shot her a stern look which made Erza look away.

"Now we have a surprise for you all! The former dark guild, founded by Master Makarov's son. Raven tail! 3rdplace!" Erza and the others turned their heads and watched in shock as the raven tail team made their entry.

"Hey fairies did you like our little greeting with the blue haired girl?" asked the one who seemed to be the leader.

"You did that to Wendy!?" Natsu went mad and his fists lit up as he saw the creature riding on one of the raven tail members' back. It had its face morphed into Wendy and acted as if it was wiped out. Natsu had had enough and sent a fireball towards the creature which sent it flying towards the other side of the arena.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on her again!" he roared.

"By attacking a member of another team Natsu Dragneel is disqualified from the first day's events!" called the pumpkin judge.

"Suits me just fine, it was still worth it!" he answered before walking out of the arena, clearly heading for the infirmary.

"With that unforeseen interruption out of the way lets welcome the second surprise of the day! Fairy tail B team!" Erza, Lucy, Gray and Elfman gaped wide as the second fairy tail guild made their appearance on the stage.

"Haha! That's just something the master would do, but I won't lose to them!" cheered Natsu from the infirmary at Wendy's side.

"Calm down dimwit! You got yourself disqualified so you won't get to face them remember?"

"Damn that raven tail guild, when they picked on you like that it's just fair that I beat them up!"

"It seems there is some confusion about how there could be two teams from the same guild in the competition. Would you care to explain how this could be Yajima san?" asked the hehad commentator.

"Of course, out of the over 100 teams that entered, several of them were actually from the same guilds and thus it's not so unthinkable that one guild could manage to get two teams through."

"But doesn't that give fairy tail a huge advantage, in the big events they can team up against the others." Gray laughed at that remark and answered the commentator as loudly as he could.

"Do you seriously think that we would go easy on other mages just because we're from the same guild? We're fairy tail! We don't go easy on each other!"

"That's right for once Gray!" cheered Natsu still from the infirmary.

"Shush! Don't be so loud, I don't want Grandine to throw you out you know!" Natsu sighed and kissed her.

"As you wish." He answered. And he watched her until she fell asleep before exiting the room.

"Natsu Dragneel, you really have wised up even if Wendy doesn't want to acknowledge it." whispered porlyusica.

"And finally the guild currently holding the title of strongest, their mighty roar silences the seas. Sabertooth!" The crowd went crazy when the team from Sabertooth walked in and Sting welcomed the applause with open arms. He searched the crowd for Natsu who'd seated himself next to Lisanna. He seemed strangely content just sitting there watching. Gajeel froze as he felt Rouge looking in his direction.

"What are you looking at punk!?" Rouge turned away as if nothing had happened.

"Now without further ado let's start the first event! Hidden!"

Would be nice if I was going to start the event right? Sorry not gonna happen today. I would like to apologize for making Natsu disqualified on the first day, but it was merely to get a real reaction out of the attack on Wendy. Rest assured that it will not affect the way the tournament will be going.


	14. poll!

Okay I need some ideas for a second pairing, please be creative and don't just take the obvious ones. Also both Erza and Jellal are of limits since i plan to put them together somewhere along the story. (I arleady know where, but I won't tell you haha.) Going to try and post a new chapter as soon as possible. Btw I don't expect much response to this one so I will probably go with the first couple that shows up during the first week. also be sure to check out my new story that I will be posting soon, It's gonna be epic!


	15. Chapter 14

"Hidden?" wondered Lucy.

"So it's like a game of hide and seek? That seems easy enough though I wish Wendy was here, she's so tiny she'd have no problem hiding."

"Then I'll go in Wendy's stead!" Elfman shouted eagerly.

"Idiot! What part of you says hidden? I'll go." Said Gray and Erza nodded.

The other guilds quickly decided on which members they were going to send and they all met at the center of the field, Lyon and Gray starting an argument the moment they arrived.

"Just remember the agreement that if we win we get Juvia Gray!" lyon said smugly and Juvia blushed like crazy.

"I don't remember agreeing to anything like that, but it won't matter because we won't lose."

"Now we start Hidden!" said the announcer's voice.

A giant magic circle appeared over the arena and from the ground rose a replica of a city.

"What just happened?" asked Gray out loud as he found himself in a separate corner of the city. He grew even more shocked when he saw replicas of himself and the other contestants walking around the city.

"The rules of this game are not as simple as they seem, you are to seek out the other contestants and deliver a single blow. You get one point per attack delivered on another contestant, but be aware. You will lose a point every time you attack a copy. So the copy's you see in front of you are off limits. Of course you also lose a point when you get attacked. Now! Disappear into the crowd and strike from the shadows!" Gray started following the crowd murmuring to himself.

"This one is tricky one." He had no idea of what was going on with the others and he thought he was all alone until he heard a crude laugh behind him.

"So I finally found me a fairy." it was Narpuding, the representative from Raven tail.

"Either that or I found me a raven!" Gray said as he activated his magic and attacked Narpuding. The crowd gasped as they saw his new creation magic and they were sure that Gray had earned himself the first point of the game. That is until they saw what had really happened. On the ground lied he broken form of a copy of Narpuding and behind it the original snickered.

"Shit! I attacked a copy!" he yelled as he was warped to another location.

During the course of the event Gray was vaguely aware of how the others were doing. He knew about Juvia trying to hug a copy of himself and how Eve had gotten blasted by Lyon, but Narpuding was proving himself to be more than enough for Gray as he seemed intent on taking down only him.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size? Like Eve?" asked Gray sarcastically.

"Aren't you supposed to say that to those who are bigger than you? Not to those who are half your size?"

"Screw that and that's the second time you've landed an attack on me and the third time you've messed with me!" Gray groaned, he had no idea of how Narpuding was doing it.

"Oh my! It seems that Rufus from Sabertooth has finally done enough watching and is ready to take action. Look at him standing so calmly at the rooftop!" Natsu sighed at how easy it seemed to impress the announcer.

"Into a night of falling stars!" Rufus announced as he shocked both Gray ad Lyon with his unique form of creation magic.

"With just a few more minutes on the clock Rufus has turned the game around by blasting everyone with his magic and taking an easy lead. The others don't seem to like this at all and they have all started fighting each other to try and gain some last points."

"Back to square one!" yelled as he'd gained 3 fast points.

"Not quite fairy! This attack sends you back to -1 yet again!" Gray groaned yet again as he was blasted away.

"There, we now stop the event and the standings are clear. With an overwhelming turnaround Rufus snatches the victory closely followed by Narpuding and Lyon!" the crowd went crazy when Rufus bowed and made his exit.

"At the absolute bottom we have the two teams from fairy tail." both Juvia and Gray made their way out of the arena to escape the roars of laughter from the crowd.

"You did well Gray." Lucy tried to encourage him, but she failed miserably. She watched him walk down the dark corridor towards the changing rooms.

"Raven tail and Sabertooth! You will pay, both of you!" he yelled punching the wall which created a massive crater.

"Without further ado, let's start off the matches for the first day. First of we have Lucy Heartphilia from fairy tail a versus Flare Corona!" The announcer called and Lucy pointed at herself in shock.

"Me?" Natsu shouted complaints from the arena.

"I wanna take revenge on them for what they did to Wendy, let me fight instead!" Lucy sighed before answering;

"That's not possible, besides you got yourself disqualified remember?" she turned and faced her opponent.

"One two and begin!" said the pumpkin judge before hurrying out of the way.

"This is it! Taurus time to return the favor. Gate of the golden bull, I open thee." The giant bull made his appearance swinging his huge battleaxe.

"Gate of the scorpion!" lucy continued, "I summon thee!" the crowd cheered as Lucy pulled of a simultaneous release. Scorpio made the first attack but Flare blocked it easily with her lifelike hair.

"Let's go Taurus! Use the sand from Scorpio and beat her down with your attack. " with the combined attack of Taurus and Scorpio Flare was sent flying and the match was fully started.


	16. Chapter 15

"I'll get your whole guild for that blondie! Wolf hair manipulation!" Flares hair mowed in a way that Lucy could have never imagined and it formed a wolf that looked so lifelike. Still, Lucy stood there steely calm and summoned her third spirit.

"Cancer!" In a flash after being summoned Cancer cut up the whole wolf and the red locks landed on the ground. While the whole guild of lamia scale was surprised about the way Flare's hair moved, the other guilds cheered madly for Lucy.

"Now you've really done it!" Flare seemed really ad at the moment and Lucy was very afraid, but she was determined to make them pay for making a fool out of fairy tail. Yet again Flare made her hair attack Lucy but this time she wrapped it around Lucy's ankles and tossed her around so quickly that Cancer couldn't do anything to defend her.

"I can make my hair move however I want to so you have no defense for my unique magic."

"There is one way actually! And don't you think it was kind of obvious what your magic was?" Lucy whispered to last part so as to not hurt Flare's feelings any more than what was necessary , but Flare howled in rage.

"No excuses for you now, and defense against my hair? I think not!"

"Then think again, go fleuve d'etoile!" Lucy's whip sprang to life and whenever she was tossed around so was Flare due to Lucy biding her.

"My whip is the same as your hair I can move it just as well." As they both released each other Flare was speechless, she'd never been countered so easily before and it was making her furious. No way was a little fairy going to beat her!

"That's the last straw guess where I'll be attacking from now!" Flare shot her hair towards the ground and it tunneled down so Lucy had no way to to know where it was going to show up.

"Where is she going to attack from?" Lucy wondered searching the ground for any indications before turning back toface flare, she noticed Flare was pointing at something. More specifically someone,

"Asuka!" Lucy yelled before she was muffled.

"No more talking from you honey or I won't hold back against the little girl." Flare said laughing and throwing Lucy around like a rag doll. She brought Lucy close now fully restricted.

"And of course no fighting back either. No talking, no fighting. Only screams will come from you." the entire stadium gasped as Lucy was thrown against the wall, this time very fast.

"What the heck is going on here?!" Erza yelled out loud.

"They were evenly matched just a second ago and now she's just playing with Lucy."

"That's it I give up" Lucy tried to say, but she found herself completely gagged and unable to get a word out.

"Quitting isn't allowed either I'm gonna make you all pay and I'll hear your screams. Now we shall see how well you like my hair." Lucy could see the tip of hair moving towards he constricted body it had the form of the raven tail guild mark.

"Now to make this match a little bit more memorable, let's brand this mark on your body, a steaming hot mark that will last forever. Now where shall I put this?" Lucy struggled as hard as she could and squealed through her gag.

"I sa so that's what you wanted me to day, place it on top of your own guild mark." Lucy's eyes widened in alarm,

"No please anything but that!" she screamed not realizing her mistake before it was too late.

"I said no more talking blondie!"

"That's it!" Natsu yelled from next to Lisanna.

"What do you mean Natsu? You going to go back to Wendy in the middle of the match?" Lisanna seemed kind of irritated, but Natsu didn't notice.

"Yes I do, but that's not it, I thought I heard Lucy yell and now I know I was right!" he said ripping out the piece of Flare's hair from next to Asuka before yelling over to Lucy.

"It's okay! Now you can go full out Lucy!" Lucy immediately understood and summoned Gemini who landed a direct hit on flare freeing their owner.

"Let's do that! Gemini!"

"Okay, if you say so, but it's going to be very embarrassing for you and we haven't perfected it." Gemini said before transforming into a clone of Lucy though differently clothed than their owner they now looked identical. I you could call them clothed at all. Having only a towel wrapped around her the clone of Lucy was nearly naked.

"Why are you transforming into me dressed like that!?" Lucy said trying to cover herself only remembering that it wouldn't help.

"No matter let's just use this spell to take her down once and for all." Gemini nodded and they started chanting.

"No way! Did she master it that quickly?" Hibiki wondered remembering the spell that she was chanting. After all it was he who gave it to her.

"Urano Metoria!" Lucy saw the spell activate, but just before it hit Flare all the magic power vanished and Lucy fell down on the ground completely exhausted.

"What happened?" she wondered before starting to feel dizzy.

"It's okay, it's not your fault that they cheated." Lucy wasn't conscious enough to hear what Natsu was saying, but she knew it was Natsu.

"You know I really was in love with you." Lucy said before falling asleep in his arms, Natsu just shrugged it off thinking that she was delirious.

**Sorry that each chapter is so short and that there's such a long wait between them i'm just havung a lot to do. Private life just got a whole lot more important. please let me know if there is anything that you would like to change and I also think that if you'd known me well enough you'd see that i layed out the ground work for the next pairing already so your guess what's it gonna be. tell me what you think an I'll show you next feel fre to check out my other story as well.**


	17. Chapter 16

"She said what?" Wendy was furious with Lucy, but Natsu wouldn't let her in and so she couldn't do a thing to the resting Heartfilia daughter.

"Relax, she was probably so exhausted that she didn't know who I was at all." That earned him a smack on the head.

"Dimwit! Why the heck would she say that to someone whom she didn't know who was. Is it so hard to understand that I don't want to lose you?" Wendy started crying and Natsu really didn't know what to do. She'd started to seem so mature and so much more certain of herself that he'd stopped treating her like the twelve year old little girl she really was. Since he didn't know what to do he kissed her. Her eyes widened in shock and the last stream of tears ran down her now flushed cheeks.

"You are not going to lose me!" Natsu said encouragingly as he broke away from her.

"But…" Natsu cut her off by kissing her yet again

"No but, just take a look at that necklace of bracelet of yours that I gave, can you tell me what it symbolizes?" Wendy went silent before murmuring a single word that Natsu could't hear.

"What was that?" he asked and Wendy repeated it a little bit louder so that Natsu could hear.

"Us." and her face went red. Natsu still felt like teasing her and so he started joking with her.

"A little bit louder." he said once more.

"Us! It symbolizes us! Are you happy now?" she said almost screaming.

"Hey I heard you the first time, there's no need to shout." at that remark Wendy charged him and they toppled down the stairs together. At the bottom they came to a halt Wendy luckily on top of Natsu they lied there for a few moments before they took a look around them.

"Stop flirting it's just too gross!" Warren complained.

"Stop complaining, we all know that you like Wendy yourself and now you're just mad that you can't have her." Max said and the entire guild started laughing.

"Hey Gray how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay Lisanna." Gray was sitting at his bedside.

"You don't seem okay to me." she sat down next to him blinking at him.

"Well neither would you if you had screwed up like I did."

"You didn't screw up, none of us feel that way. I think the person we all blame the most at the moment would be ourselves."

"Why?"

"We're a family, we all care about you and Lucy so if it didn't go well with you then we all blame ourselves for not being there. Come on, let's go get Lucy and then we can join the others."

"What? Lucy didn't join the others and here I was thinking that I could just sit here talking with you.

"I'm not sure Juvia would like that."

"And what do you think about that idea?"

"It's a sweet idea and I like it very much." Then she did something that surprised him, she kissed his forehead as she stood up.

"But we still can't stay here." She took his hand and they went in to see Lucy.

"Come on, we all know that you are more than healthy enough to get down and meet the others." Gray said as he opened the door.

"But how can I face them now? I let them down!" she started cracking up.

"You didn't let them down you were cheated!" Grays anger ignited as he thought about how a Raven Tail wizard had somehow emptied out all her magical power.

"Come on Lucy, I finally convinced Gray to come and join me and so should you." she grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her out of her bed. They all went downstairs and joined the party.

Soon they all felt much more cheerful and everyone had had a couple of drinks, except for Wendy, Natsu and Romeo who'd wisely enough stayed sober.

"Gray-sama can we go out sometime?" Juvia had finally gotten the courage to ask him out while they were both influenced by the alcohol.

"Why would I want that? I already kissed Lisanna and asked her out!" he told her putting his arm around Lisanna.

"No you didn't, I kissed your forehead and neither one of us have asked the other out." Gray merely shrugged and leant over to kiss her something that she happily accepted kissing back.

"Love rival!" Juvia screamed in rage and stomped out of the bar, while the rest of the crowd cheered loudly.

"You do realize that neither one of us are drunk enough to forget this tomorrow?" Lisanna asked Gray merely inches apart from him.

"Of course, but I don't think that I'll regret it all that much, I'm very happy right now." Lisanna kissed him again.

"Yeah I'm really happy now myself." She told him as they broke apart."

"Blah! Underpants man finally got himself a girlfriend so what's the big deal?" Natsu, Wendy and Romeo took a stroll to escape the stench of the drunk people.

"I think it's kind of romantic." Wendy answered while walking down hand in hand with Natsu.

"We're much more romantic that they are!" Natsu complained.

"Dimwit!" Wendy slapped his head.

"You are not going to compete with him when it comes to being more romantic. You're not all that romantic when you go beast."

"So you're saying that I'm not romantic?" Natsu asked but all he got in answer was a warm kiss.

"Ew gross Wendy!" Romeo complained.

"It's not as gross as it seems and it's soo addicting!" Natsu assured him, but Romeo made a wow right there and then to never get a girlfriend. Hah like that's going to last long!


	18. Chapter 17

"Finally some more room in here!" Natsu said as he launched himself at the bed. Gray had decided to join Lisanna who'd been sharing with Elfman. Now Natsu could finally enjoy the extra space that that meant. He held his arms out wide and caught Wendy mid-air and they both laughed.

"So this is where you guys sleep?" Romeo asked and Natsu cursed, he'd forgotten that Romeo was still with them.

"Yeah everyone form the team is sleeping in the same room, cheap ass master who didn't rent us more than one room." Natsu said and Wendy merely shrugged, she didn't seem to think that they had all that little space at all.

"Well, tonight there is no problem because Gray is sleeping with Lisanna." Natsu groaned, it was clear that he envied Gray for getting a whole room just for him and his girlfriend.

"Gray and Lisanna just came right out of the blue right?" Romeo asked, but he didn't seem to get any reply from Natsu.

"Beginning to have second thoughts about your vow to stay single Romeo?" Wendy mocked, but Romeo merely answered with a sneer.

"I don't have any reason to get a girlfriend if that's going to make me as disgusting as you two.

"We are not disgusting!" Natsu said and kissed Wendy.

"We are adorable." Romeo had seen enough and left them alone.

"What the hell are you doing Gajeel!?" Romeo asked as he walked down the stairs and barely managed to dodge the flying Max.

"It's called a warm up! I'm waiting for Salamander to show up so that we can fight!" Romeo sighed and started to explain.

"He's not coming down, he got stuck upstairs with Wendy, I don't really think that you'll see him again before the tournament rounds tomorrow. You might as well stop this fighting right now." Yet Gajeel merely shrugged and continued his battle with Max who actually did fight back if only to avoid getting thrown around that much.

"Are you fricking messing with me kid? If salamander isn't coming down tonight then it means that I actually have a shot at getting in some serious training before we fight tomorrow!" his right arm morphed into an iron hammer which sent Max flying into a nearby table. That instantly turned to dust.

"Sand blaster!" Max called and the pulverized chair turned into dust that shot straight at Gajeel.

"Iron dragon's roar!" Gajeel shouted and blasted his breath attack right through the sand blaster.

"That's enough!" Makarov yelled and struck out his now giant fist and squashed both Gajeel and max who now stayed down, he paid no heed to the table that he broke as well.

"Giant grandpa!" Asuka cheered still on top of makarov's shoulders.

"I think it's time you got to bed now Asuka." Bisca called, she hadn't realized that Asuka was still awake. She tried to cry her way out of it when her mother lifted her of Makarov, but before they could even exit the bar she had started to snore.

"You can't keep destroying stuff like this! Do you think tables grow on trees?" Makarov scolded Max and Gajeel only to have the whole guild shouting at him.

"Tables do grow on trees! And you were the worst one yourself!" Makarov merely ignored them and went back to his beer.

"Did you tell Mira about us?" Gray asked Lisanna from a restaurant that was still open, he'd been sure that they were just going to go home right away so it was a complete surprise when Lisanna dragged him into the restaurant.

"I don't think I really need to, I think she actually saw us and anyway she's know about my feelings for you for a long time."

"Feelings huh? I didn't think that this was any more than a drunk whim on your part." Lisanna shook her head.

"I didn't tell anyone but Mira about it since everyone always figured I was madly in love with Natsu and besides, I really do suck at these couples things."

"So you don't think she's mad? Then everyone's happy about this right?" Gray asked, at this Lisanna actually started laughing and she laughed so hard that she almost fell off her chair.

"You can't be serious? Haven't you noticed that someone has been stalking us? She's been almost frantic since she ound out about us. She's actually right behind that plant." Lisanna pointed at a vase ten meters away where Gray could see a lock of blue hair sting out on the side.

"Well everyone can't be happy, some things just aren't meant to be."

"How can you be so sure that this is? And since when were you so damn poetic?" Gray merely winked at her.

"So you're okay with her stalking us?" Gray asked.

"I figure she's going to give up eventually because she won't be getting you back. Just a thought that occurred to me, aren't you cold?" Lisanna asked and pointed at him. He didn't realize it, but he's actually stripped down all the way down to the boxer. Luckily he'd kept that on.

"I think I've gotten used to the breeze, besides I figure you would want this." he'd taken his pants back on and stood up from the table to put his jacket around Lisanna before they shared a kiss.

"Do you have any idea of what we're supposed to do on a date?" Gray asked and Lisanna laughed at him again. He loved that laugh, just a few hours ago he'd decided that it was the most beautiful thing he's ever heard. He just then realized that though his feelings might seem totally new at the moment they just have been hidden deep underneath all his other feelings. All that they needed was a few mugs of beer to get rid of his usually good judgment.

"This is all new to you now isn't it? Don't worry because I'll tell you a secret." She leant in real close and whispered in his ear.

"This is also new to me so you can't mess it up."


	19. Chapter 18

"I'm going to enter today Wendy." Natsu sat at her bed back in the infirmary. She'd been furious that she hadn't woken up with him that morning, but Natsu wouldn't tell her that it was Porlyuschka who'd ordered Natsu to move her back while reminding her that Wendy still needed rest.

"hmph, as if that's going to cheer me up you backstabber." She pouted and Natsu truly felt bad for her, but since he couldn't show any remorse he merely kissed her and left.

"Don't be so hard on him Wendy, he merely did what he thought was best for you and I actually support this decision of his." Porlyuschka said.

"so it was you Grandine!" Wendy turned to the old lady only to get a whack from her stick.

"Who said you could get away with accusing me like that and I already told you that my name is Porlyuschka." Natsu who was still listening to their discussion at that point decided that Wendy was in good hands and went to get ready.

"Welcome to the second day of the grand magic games!" the announcer called.

"We will be starting straight off with the first competition which is Chariot!" at that the crowd cheered and went wild even though they had no idea of what kind of event Chariot was.

"I'll enter!" Natsu yelled and before anyone could stop him he was off towards the stadium.

"What an idiot, does he even know what a chariot is?" Gray asked, but he merely sighed and went to find Lisanna.

"If Salamander is entering then so am I, I have to watch his motion sickness up close. Geehee!" Gajeel laughed and walked confidently up to the stage.

"If Natsu is entering then so am I!" Sting said walking up to stage and the rest of the Sabertooth team knew that no matter what they said he still wasn't going to be changing his mind anytime soon.

"Okay, it seems like everyone is ready to go at long last so let's start Chariot!" the announcer called and up from the ground rose a long line of carts that were it seemed like were pulled by themselves.

"Now as you can see these chariots are moving and so the objective is to get on and not get off until you reach the finish line at the chariot in the front. Begin!" and as the crowd cheered Natsu promptly threw up just by the thought of the moving chariots, but then he charged after the chariots like everyone else and after Kurohebi he was the first one to land atop on the first chariot.

"I'm gonna be sick!" Natsu groaned while Kurohebi sped away from him and the others climbed on to the chariot. Then something happened that Natsu hadn't anticipated, it seemed like both Sting and Gajeel were having problems with motion sickness as well.

"What the hell is happening to me? Salamander is the one who's supposed to be bad with transportation. I should be fine!"

"I guess you finally became a real dragonslayer then." Sting teased him as the other contestants left them behind to struggle.

"I don't really get what's happening here, but it is certainly rare to see Sting from the strongest guild in Fiore lag behind in such an easy contest."

"I really hoped that no one would find out about our weakness so soon. It's strange though. I always figured that it was only Sting and me who got motion sickness.

"I seem to recall something like this having happened once before as well so tell me again why we let him enter this round?" Rufus said.

"The next time you want to deny Sting something you are on your own and if you remember how powerful he can be then you'd see just how bad an idea that really is." Orga answered and Rufus shut up.

"Wave boost!"

"There it is! Yuka's wave magic, both an effective booster rocket and it's effective for keeping your opponent at bay!" The announcer shouted and everyone in the crowd cheered.

That won't help on me!" Risley said and leaped off the side of the chariot and continued running, only now sideways.

"Zero distance inhalation!" Ichiya said and put a pair of chopsticks up his nose before speeding up.

"Everyone really do seem to be trying their best now don't they and I guess that the guildmaster would be all over me if I didn't put up some effort." Bacchus said as he stomped his feet and all the chariots fell apart.

"This is absolutely amazing, with one single stomp Bacchus has managed to stop and destroy every single chariot and with speed currently unmatched he is sprinting towards the finish line!"

"First place!" Bacchus roared as he slid over the finish line on his knees. Closely following Bacchus came Kurohebi from Raven Tail who didn't make any deal out of it at all. Soon after all the other contestants filed in except for the final 3 who were Natsu, Gajeel and Sting,

"I don't get how you can take this so seriously, it is only two points." Sting called out to the two others who were a couple meters ahead of him at that point.

"It's fine, just don't come whining about that one point after we beat your ass!" Natsu yelled back to him, his face beaded with sweat and he was so exhausted that he knew if he had had to jump one more chariot he wouldn't have known where to take the strength from.

"I still don't get why you are even in this competition at all. The Fairy Tail that I once knew wouldn't have cared what others thought about them."

"It's not for us, it's for our friends who had to wait seven years for us to return, for seven years they endured all the pain an hardship that you other guilds felt that you could send their way. We are doing it so that once again they can raise their heads proudly!" Natsu shouted as he stumbled over the finish line.


	20. Chapter 19

"It was really beautiful what you said in front of everyone." Said Wendy looking down on the bed where Natsu and although he merely groaned she knew that he'd heard pretty much all of what she'd said. She sighed to herself and closed her eyes, even though she was still in her bed the day had still been great. She had been faking being asleep when Lucy came in to check on Natsu. She knew that it was stupid of her, but she had gotten a huge smile when Natsu had just snored loudly in her face. She knew that Lucy would never try to steal Natsu from her, but somehow it still bothered her quite a lot actually. She took one last look at Natsu before she closed her eyes.

"The battle part of the grand magic games will begin shortly and the first match of the day is between Kurohebi of raven tail and Toby from lamia scale!" the crowd cheered and both contestants made their way down to the field.

"Battle begin!" the announcer called and Toby immediately attacked. His claws extended and he clawed towards his opponent who nimbly dodged each and every attack. That is until he stopped abruptly and Toby went right through him. Kurohebi then solidified.

"Sand rebellion!" using the sand laying around the stadium floor he created a twister that he used to tunnel Toby across the stadium. The crowd went crazy from the amazing magic that Kurohebi had just used.

"You're tough!" Toby exclaimed panting like crazy from exhaustion. He hadn't been able to land even a single strike and his opponent didn't even seem faced by his attacks.

"So are you."

"Kurohebi's a cool name."

"It's not my real name." Toby got all eager and started a frenzy of attacks once more.

"Then how about if I win then you tell me your real name?"

"That's no big deal, but what happens if I win then?"

"I'll tell you my super secret!" it seemed a majority of the crowd found this an interesting turn of events and they all started cheering intensively.

"That sound really interesting so I agree." Kurohebi changed his rhythm of dodging and in a flash he switched over to attack. The entire crowd gaped when Kurohebi had just ended the battle in a single blow.

"so they really are this strong even when they don't resort to tricks huh?" Lucy thought and she was glad she didn't have to fight them anymore. She noticed Flare looking at her from across the stadium and she shuddered a little.

"With that amazing attack the match is over and the winner, from raven tail, Kurohebi!" the crowd cheered, but Kurohebi paid no attention to them.

"Well? So what's your big secret?"

"My socks, I can't find one of them and I've even been looking for the past three months so why can't I find it?" the entire crowd went slack jawed, but Kurohebi merely pointed towards his chest indicating the necklace that clearly had a sock hanging from it. Toby grabbed his necklace and saw the sock hanging from it. his eyes teared up, but no one in the crowd shared his happiness but Eza who for some reason fond the entire situation quite moving. Kurohebi reached out and Toby held out his hand, but he merely ignored the hand and gripped around the necklace. He took the sock and tore it apart. Everyone except raven tail went silent and for a moment all that could be heard was Toby pounding his fists towards the ground and the ravens laughing.

"Let's just move on to the next match so that we can try to forget what just happened. The second match is quarto Cerberus Bacchus vs fairy tail Elfman!" the crowd cheered when they realized that Bacchus was up, but most of them simply found it ridiculous that he was going up against a member from fairy tail. Elfman got a few inspiring words from his teammates before he made his way down towards the stadium.

"Before we start," Bacchus said looking up at his opponent,

"Why don't we make a bet like the others did? Your two sisters, they're real beauties right? Then how about if I win then I can borrow them for a night, both of them at once." The veins in Elfman's face became more and more visible and it was clear that he made no attempt to hold back his rage.

"As a man there are certain things that I can never forgive, not even from a hunting dog like you. I'll tear you apart!"

"Ah that was a good nap!" Natsu stretched his hands and noticed that the infirmary was empty except for him and also that there were a couple new scents still lingering in the room. He immediately tried to trace Wendy's scent and found that she was outside. When he finally located her he saw that she was being carried by a masked man and two others were carrying Porlyushca and Charle.

"Let them down or I'll kick your asses!" Natsu roared, but the captors merely sped up and so Natsu had to run to catch up with them. The one carrying Charle gave her to one of the others and turned around pointing a pair of guns at Natsu. Natsu paid no attention to the guns and blasted him away with a roaring punch. Not wasting a moment he started gaining on the others as well. In no time at all he'd caught up with them and knocked them out flat.

"Are you okay Wendy?" Natsu asked waking her up, she merely wiped her eyes and yawned, she didn't seem like she'd taken any damage at all. It was the same with the others, but that did nothing to quench Natsu's rage. Until Wendy kissed him and he forgot about everything else. Porlyushca got one of the royal guards to lock up the captors, but sh decided against ruining Natsu and Wedy's moment.

**Well it took me quite some time to find an occasion where I could settle down and write once more. I know that I might be a little rusty, but I hope that you won't be too critical against me. The battle between Elfman and Bacchus is coming in the next chapter and in my opinion that battle is a lot more interesting than the one with raven tail so please do look forward to that. It's been great writing again.**


	21. Chapter 20

"What's up with all the glances you've been sneaking at them lately?" Lily asked interrupting Gajeel from his current train of thoughts.

"Huh? Tha heck are you talking 'bout?" he growled at the exceed who didn't even flinch at all.

"you know what I mean, you've been sneaking justa as many glances at Lisanna and Gray as Juvia has this last day. And speaking of glances you've increased your amount of glances at that blue haired reader as well." at that last comment Gajeel's cheeks flushed a bright pink and even if it was ever so briefly this did not go unnoticed by Lily who mimicked Gajeel's regular smirk.

"it's so obvious to all of us others so why not just go ahead and ask her out already?" This time the ping in Gajeel's flushed cheeks stayed there quite a while longer and he couldn't quite seem to manage a response. Instead he found himself mesmerized by the way Levy twirled a lock of her hair that had been hanging in front of her eyes.

He didn't realize what he'd been doing until Lily snapped his fingers and he almost fell off the chair.

"What's the big idea?" he snapped

"Oh I get it!"

"You get what?" Gajeel responded now getting quite angry.

"The reason why you don't ask her out, you don't know how and so you've convinced yourself that you're okay just staring at her from afar."

"I know how to ask her out! I just…" the last few word became incomprehensible mumbling , but Lily had a pretty good idea of what he'd meant to say.

"what was that last part again? Gehee!" Lily responded and instead of turning bright pink like before, Gajeel now turned a dark shade of red.

"Scared of rejection I see." Gajeel could only sit there quietly while hoping that the exceed somehow thought that his guesses hadn't been spot on. Which they had been of course.

"Let me leave you to your moping then." Lily said and flew over to where Levy was sitting and started a friendly chat. Gajeel was keeping himself as calm as he could manage, but he was secretly worried that Lily would tell Levy of their previous conversation. Especially with all the secret smirks and glances that lily kept sending his way. It got to the point where he couldn't stand it anymore and he exited the bar to get some room for his thoughts.

Gajeel felt quite certain that Levy held feelings for him. It was just that tiny part of his brain that held him back. The nagging thought that she was still afraid of him after what he did while he was still a member of Phantom Lord. It was all that sttod between him and asking Levy out with a confident smirk.

"Why don't you do something about your "not so hidden" feelings Levy?" Lily asked as soon as Gajeel had exited. Gajeel was the only one Lily had ever bothered trying to mock, mostly because he took pride in knowing he was the only one capable of getting him even remotely embarrassed.

"I am trying to do something." Levy complained,

"It's just that he won't take a hint, no matter how obvious it might be." She told him and turned the cover so that Lily could see it, it read: the art of iron forging.

"Well maybe you should just take the initiative yourself if he can't figure it out?"

"I couldn't do that! You know how he is, he's too proud so he might reject me just because of that."

"Yeah you're right, he is really stubborn about his beliefs."

"Yeah you would know." Levy replied as she stood up to leave.

"What's that supposed to mean Levy?" Lily asked, but Levy merely flashed him a grin before sipping her lips together and I a few seconds she was gone.

As Levy entered the room that she shared together with Juvia, the first thing she notices was her favourite book lying in the middle of the room. Several thing were wrong with that picture. The first thing being that since it was her favorite book it never left her room in fairy hills, so how it had suddenly found its way to Crocus was beyond her. Second was that it was simply lying there in the middle of an otherwise clean room. Back home this wouldn't be very strange, mind you if it was any book but that one. Still with Juvia being the germ and neat freak that she was it was simply not possible to that it was here. Still the most terrifying thing she saw was the small notes sticking out from the book.

"Noo!" she screamed and ran for the book. She opened it at the first page that had a note stuck to it, ready to rip it off immediately. she stopped however when she noticed the word "midnight" underlined. She opened the next note and this time the word "Crocus was underlined. She repeated the process a couple of times and found the words "moon" and "Balcony" before she ran off to find the culprit.

The words had led her to the restaurant named "Croqus moon" where she now stood with the book in her hand and waited impatiently for the clock to turn twelve.

"What the heck are you doing with my book shrimp?" a voice boomed behind Levy and the book was dragged out of her grip.

"Excuse me you vandaliser that book is…." She got no further in her ranting when she turned around and looked straight into Gajeel's blood red eyes.

"Before you go accusing me of vandalizing your book at least check the last note." Levy frowned and turned the page that had the last note in it. She felt quite certain that there had been no note there when she checked in her room. What she read made her speechless because it was her favorite part of the book, only the name had been changed to Levy.

"Though you may not harbor the same feelings for me as I do for you, just knowing that we share something as common as a favorite book makes me feel closer to you than anything else ever has. So at least let me say it once before I escape into the realms of books forever. I love you Levy."

Levy stood the in shock as the realization of what she'd just read dawned upon her. Then she started crying like she never had before. Gajeel stood there frozen in shock and didn't know what to do. He'd been expecting her to be happy, heck even angry, but not broken.

"Levy? Are you okay? I didn't mean for you to get sad. Please don't cry. I will leave if that is what you want me to do." He said and turned to leave, but he didn't get far before something caught his wrist and prevented him from moving.

"Don't you dare leave me here Gajeel! Not like this. Not after you've done the best thing anyone has ever done to me. Don't you even realize that these tears are tears of joy?" she yanked him back into a hug while she continued crying.

"I love you too so don't you dare leave me!" she screamed. Gajeel put his own arms around her and pulled her even closer.

"I was so afraid that I had messed up everything with the dinner reservations and everything." Gajeel blurted out before realizing what he'd just said.

"Dinner?" Levy croaked out from Gajeel's chest.

"Yeah I have reservations for now so if you want to we can sit down and eat." Levy nodded but didn't dare to look up Gajeel walked her to the table that was theirs and eased her into her chair.

"Levy, look at me." Gajeel said because she'd done nothing but stare into her lap while tears still streamed down her cheeks. She looked up and Gajeel swore he'd just seen the most beautiful thing in the entire world.

"Did you really mean the thing in the book?"

"Not that I would ever be able to say the words myself, but yeah I meant every word.

"You really are amazing Gajeel."

"So are you Levy." He responded and pulled her in for their very first kiss.

**Well it took way too long, shame on me and all that stuff. Honestly I have no idea of why this took so long. I've been writing nothing for the last century it feels like. If there were ever someone waiting for this update I'm so so sorry. I know it's usually my style to introduce strange couples in my stories, however this here is my favorite pairing in the entire manga so can't go wrong there. Of course with my sluggish writing skills I make a good attempt. I will try to update more, but please be patient with me.**


	22. question time

**Okay so i've really been struggling to write this story for one single reason: I don't know why, but I cannot for the life of me actually follow another story because it's just so damn tiring to have to corrigate with the original story all the time, so here's my solution. I'm going to do a timeskip where I quite simply fastforward to the point after Tartarus has been defeated and I will not be following the original story from there on out. Please tell me your thoughts about it although my decision is final. Hope this doesn't ruin it too much for you readers though. Cya guys hope to hear your thoughts on this.**


	23. Chapter 21

**Okay so this is my attempt at getting back into the fairy tail fanfiction world. It's been so long since I last updated and actually released a new chapter so I hope the drawback of that brake won't be too drastic. I put out sort of an explanation for why I haven't been writing that much the last half a year and also how I will be attempting to continue this story. I will be making a timeskip, fast forwarding to after the one year that the fairy tail guild members spent training. Whatever happens after that is my own story with Hiro Mashima's fairy tail characters. Hope you'll still enjoy though.**

"I can't believe that it's been a whole year since we last saw the others, I wonder how the guild has been doing." Natsu said talking to Happy, they had decided it was finally time to end their one year training trip. they hadn't heard from anyone in a whole year and though Happy wasn't supposed to know about it, there was one person that Natsu missed more than the others. Wendy. He had left two letters when he had decided it was time to hit the road, one of them had been to Lucy and it was supposed to explain why they had suddenly left the guild. The other had been for Wendy. Natsu had decided that it wouldn't be fair to leave her for one year without calling their relationship quits first. So although it had pained him greatly he wrote her a letter where he broke up with her. He didn't know how she had taken it, but if he was honest with himself he was afraid she'd attack him once he returned. Still although he was terrified of what he might find once he returned to the guild they still had one stop before they would return to Magnolia. Natsu had convinced Happy that he had to go see the grand magic games before they returned and so their first destination was Crocus.

"The winner of This year's grand magic games is Skull Millione who would have thought!" Lucy yawned. It had been clear from the beginning to her that they were way stronger than what they let on so it was not surprise to her that they had now been named Fiore's number one guild. But for all their strength they were no replacement for fairy tail or any of the other high tier guilds that had participated the year before. These games had been almost boring compared to the ones held the year before. Yet things took a surprising turn when a hooded figure entered the arena. Lucy got one whiff of this guy's magic power and instantly knew that he was trouble. She ordered Jason to try to evacuate everyone in the stands, but it proved to be too late for that as the stranger released his magic power and she could feel heat emanating from him.

"Who are you? Coming here to pick a fight you've got some nerve." One of the members of skull millione said.

"Who am I you said? I am a challenger." The cloaked figure said before letting out a massive flame attack at the guild members who were knocked out instantaneously. After seeing what the attacker could do all the remaining guilds teamed up to subdue him. the cloaked figure merely raised his magic power even further and continued to blast away at those who came at him. in the process his hood fell off and in that moment Lucy's heart skipped a beat because standing in front of her was none other than Natsu.

"Come at me! Anyone will do!" he continued to shout as he pounded anyone who came at him. Lucy was shocked and even though her clothes were melting away from the heat that Natsu radiated she couldn't help but smile.

"You know I really did love you." A faint memory from the year before resurfaced. Although she had been half delirious when she spoke them she really had meant them and although she hated herself for it, a certain part of her had almost been happy when Wendy had announced that Natsu had broken up with her.

"Hey Lucy!" Lucy would have recognized that voice anywhere, she turned around and found herself face to face with Happy.

"You know I had a feeling Natsu would do this once we arrived but I just couldn't refuse him when he insisted on going here before Magnolia.

"You had a feeling he would melt down the entire stadium? Then why didn't you stop him? He's going to be in real trouble now you know." Natsu picked up on the familiar shouts and found Lucy in the stands.

"Hey it's been such a long time Lucy!" he shouted and waved to her. Lucy couldn't help the warm smile that spread across her face.

"Hey Natsu."

After he'd finally calmed down Natsu allowed himself to be led off to Crocus castle where the guards where sure that he would be imprisoned for life. Yet they were surprised when the king decided to pardon his behavior and decided to let him go free. He waved at the guards who were obviously disappointed when they had to release him after all the efforts they put into capturing him in the first place. He met Lucy at the front gates of the castle and he had the ever present grin plastered on his face.

"So how come only you came to see the games, weren't the other guild members interested?"

"I guess you really haven't heard about it then." Lucy said. "Fairy tail disbanded." The grin on Natsu's face disappeared and what was left was an expression of shock.

"How is that possible? What happened?"

"I really don't know what happened as I wasn't even there, apparently the master just decided to disband the guild so everyone went their separate way." Lucy explained.

"So everyone was okay with that? That's bullshit." Natsu roared, but Lucy merely looked at him sternly.

"Are you really in a position to talk like that, I mean you did leave for a whole year and none of us had any idea of what you were up to. You never even took the time to say goodbye to your girlfriend in person. So where do you get off with talking like that." Lucy may have been happy about Natsu showing up, but it also brought up a lot of the feelings she felt when he ran off. She had thought it selfish at the time and a part of her still did.

"I did leave you a note that explained what I would be doing, and I left a note to Wendy as well."

"Yeah you did, you left a note, did it ever occur to you that we wanted to go with you? You broke Wendy's heart the way you ended things." Natsu flinched. When he'd set out on his trip he'd been determined to get her back the moment that he returned, but if she was this angry with him that might not even be possible.

"I really did want her to come along you know, I just decided that it would be too much of a distraction." Lucy got the main point, he really was sorry for the way he'd treated her and Wendy so she decided he'd had enough complaints for now. She knew that Natsu probably hadn't thought of a place to stay for the night and so she decided that they could stay with her that night and thus guided the through the city towards her apartment.

"Maybe now we can finally gather everyone together again."

**Okay so I broke up Natsu and Wendy and I realize that none of us can be happy about that turn of events now can we? On top of that my writing skills are still quite rusty so I hope you can find it in your hearts to bear with me. And if you want to see Natsu and Wendy back together keep reading this story to see if that happens. Please do tell me what you thought about this chapter. I know it had some mistakes and some pretty terrible parts so I'm all for a little constructive criticism although pure flames is something that I really can live without.**


	24. Chapter 22

**Okay so I just finally understood how school getting back to session ruins all your plans when it comes to writing. Here I was saying how I would be updating this story more actively than I had done previously and then I just went back to old habits. Well I'm going to make another attempt at this story, I had finally gotten back on track so let's see how this goes.**

"What do you think she's doing?" Happy said with his face as straight as he could manage.

"Shush!" Natsu said mesmerized at the sight. He looked up at the stage and though the sight was quite strange he did not find it humorous one bit. Up on the stage while clad in a birdlike costume was Wendy, dancing and singing something about forever. The tiny blush on her face meant that she found it embarrassing, but the smile told Natsu that she was truly happy. That made Natsu doubt this whole project. No one, not even happy knew how devastated Natsu had been after he'd written that letter to Wendy. According to Wendy she had felt the same after reading it and if that was true then how could he ever justify coming back just to dig up the pain that she'd felt one year ago. He turned away from the stage and was about to walk away, but he was cut off by Lyon.

"So you've finally come for her then?" but before Natsu could reply he heard Lucy behind him.

"Yeah, we are bringing Fairy Tail back." Lyon smiled and it was clear to Natsu that he'd been long for Fairy Tail's return too.

"Well I'll take you to see her afterwards, but don't get your hopes up. Look at her, she's happy." Natsu took one last look up at her smiling face before he turnes and ran away from the view.

"They are done now, if you thik you can bear to see her again." Lyon had found natsu at the outskirts of the town.

"Sure I want to see her again, I just don't think it would be fair to her to just come back into her life as if nothing happened between us."

"I get why you're worried, but you will have to face her sooner or later if you want to get through this and finally gain some closure." Natsu nodded and reluctantly followed Lyon back to the guild.

"That was so embarrassing, I don't want to ever have to go through that again." Wendy sighed now back in her regular clothes.

"but they loved you Wendy." Chelia said to her, unlike Wendy she'd felt no embarrassment from dancing up on the stage.

"Wendy? You have some visitors here for you." Lyon said and Natsu and the others stumbled in. Natsu couldn't help but notice how Wendy's face lit up for a moment when she saw him, but the she remembered that they broke up and her smile faltered.

"Hey, we came to get you back, we are bringing Fairy Tail back." Lucy told her. Natsu was grateful because it too Wendy's attention away from him.

"That's really nice, but I'm a member of Lamia Scale now. I can't just leave this guild." She turned her shoulder and showed her new guild insignia.

"Well this conversation turned out to be a complete waste of our time." Natsu said and moved past Lyon and took off again.

Seeing Wendy again made Natsu realize the huge mistake he'd made one year ago. She looked even more beautiful to hi now even though he couldn't quite figure out what had changed.

"You knew I would say no didn't you?" Wendy had found him. Natsu turned to face her. he could tell that tears would start to form in her eyes soon.

"Wendy, I…" he started

"You know I would have gone with you if you just asked me. Instead you never even gave me a choice, you just left and dumped me with a letter that didn't explain a thing. I don't you stopped liking me either because even on the final day before you left you still looked at me the same way." The word hit Natsu hard.

"I never meant to hurt you with that letter Wendy. I just couldn't force you to come along and I would have been too distracted to train if you had come.

"So I'm just a distraction for you then?" The tears flooded down her cheeks now and her voice had gotten hoarse. Natsu moved to hug her, but she showed him away.

"You were never a distraction it's just that I found it hard to focus on anything else whenever you were near, I still do." That calmed her down. "And I know that the letter was a bad way to end things and I really regret it now so I get it if you hate me."

"I don't hate you, I don't think I ever could, but just the fact that you broke up with me means that we really shouldn't be together."

"So you're saying there's no way for me to make it up to you then?" Natsu hadn't even considered whether or not he would try to get Wendy back until now, but as soon as her words hit him he realized just how much the idea of not being together with her crushed him.

"that's what I'm saying. There's no way we could go back to what we were before. And I can't leave Lamia Scale either." With that she turned around and started on her way back to the guild.

"So she's not coming back?" Lucy asked. Natsu nodded, Lucy didn't know of the whole conversation, but Natsu had told her that there was no way she would be going back with them.

"I say we kidnap her." Happy said with an evil grin on his face.

"Stop that Happy, if she doesn't want to come with us then we can't force her." Lucy said and Natsu nodded. And unspoken silence passed between the three cut off by and explosion in the direction of the guild.


	25. Chapter 23

**Okay so I seem to find all these flaws in my writing as soon as I publish them, that must mean that some of you notice them as well, feel free to pm me if anything like that comes up. As I said I'm going to try to update this story more often so here is another chapter.**

"What was that? An explosion?" Lucy asked and stuck her head out the window to look in the direction the guild, as she'd expected from the sound there was smoke rising from the guild.

"Let's go find out what's happening." Natsu said grabbing Lucy's hand to haul her away from the window.

When they arrived at the guild it seemed like someone had flipped a switch on the usually peaceful guild because they seemed like they were prepared for war and for obvious reasons as well. Natsu could see the army of demons that were attacking the guild. he nodded to Lucy and made his way over to Lyon.

"What's going on here? A part of the festival?" Natsu asked which earned him a punch from Lucy.

"It's Orochi, a rival guild of ours. They just had to attack us during the festival when we'd let our guard down."

"Lyon!" Wendy yelled. "There is another huge army coming at us from the other side of the city as well, as it stands now the entire city will be destroyed."

"That damned Orochi, they've gotten their hands on an extremely powerful monster tamer." Lyon said punching a monster that had gotten too close effectively knocking it out.

"If there's one guy controlling them then we can just knock out that guy and we'll be fine right?" Natsu asked and Lyon nodded.

"Happy we're going!" Natsu said preparing to fly off towards the enemy's camp. Happy activated his magic and started flying, but before Natsu could get a grip Chelia had grabbed on to Happy instead while kicking Natsu in the face effectively dazing him for a few moments.

"Sorry about that Natsu, I'll be borrowing him for a little while. Let's go Wendy!" Chelia called from up in the air. Wendy got the idea and she and Charle sped off in pursuit also taking to the sky.

"What did you just do?" Happy asked confused.

"Please continue flying Happy, me and Wendy will deal with that monster tamer." Happy nodded, he didn't really have a problem with carrying her as she was really quite light. It didn't take long for them to locate the enemy's base as they'd made no effort hiding so the pair got the drop on them effectively taking out two people effortlessly before letting out a frenzy of attacks on the other members of Orochi.

"She hijacked Happy!" Natsu said before punching the ground. "She will pay for that!" he shouted and started running in the direction that they'd flown a few minutes ago. He didn't even seem to care about the army of monsters that stood blocking his path.

"Out of my way!" he shouted setting his entire body aflame, every monster that came within his range was blasted away immediately and his speed didn't even slow down.

"And here we were worried about the army of monsters storming us, but he's the real monster here." Lyon said and in spite of the situation he couldn't help but let a chuckle escape.

"There is no end to this Wendy, I'm going to find the monster tamer and take him out!" Chelia called to Wendy. They had encountered no problem yet, but Chelia had no doubt that they would eventually be overrun by the enemies if they didn't find a way to end it quickly.

"Don't be too rash, we have to find a way to team up against him without these guys blocking our way, if he can control an army of monsters that easily then he isn't something that we can take on one on one." Wendy tried to call over to Chelia but she had apparently made up her mind and started making her way through the masses of enemy wizards towards where she knew that the stronger mages stood ready to take her on.

"Is it my turn to take them on yet?" Wendy heard a voice say, a voice that she clearly remembered because it had frightened her so much in the past that she hadn't been able to get it out of her head.

"No master, we don't need you to fight them, we're doing just fine on our own." Another voice answered, it was clear that even though he belonged to the group of stronger wizards still found his guildmaster as intimidating as Wendy found him.

"Bluenote," Wendy recognized the man that had been second in command in Grimoire Hearth, he'd taken out even Natsu without breaking a sweat. If Gildarts hadn't stepped in and saved everyone when he did Wendy had no doubt she would have died in that battle.

"Just fine? You're getting pushed around by a pair of brats, I'm taking this battle into my own hands!" Bluenote decided and flared his magic sending Wendy, Chelia and Charle crashing to the ground unable to move. He zeroed in on Wendy.

"I remember that face from before, I think I'll kill you first then." He said, making his way over to her. Wendy could see the magic circle that appeared in Bluenote's hand and knew at that moment that she was done for. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for the pain that was sure to follow.

"Gravity Crush!" Bluenote called activating his magic. The extra weight Wendy had been subjected to disappeared, she briefly wondered if she was dead before she felt bodily warmth and she heard him roar. He'd taken her up and in the blink of an eye he'd escaped Bluenote's attack saving Wendy's life.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on her! if you ever do, I'm going to kill you!" Natsu roared. Wendy had never seen Natsu that angry before. She opened her eyes as Natsu laid her down on the ground.

"Flying? I like the sound of that!" Bluenote yelled running towards Natsu.

**Okay well that was this chapter, I've started making progress on the next one as well I just need to find out the way I want the main plot to turn out. The whole idea was to make a sidestep from the main story and I'm still not quite sure of how I'm supposed to do that so this story is on hold until I can figure out a solution. I would love to hear your ideas so post them as reviews or pm me them. It's a great motivation to know that someone actually cares about how these chapters turn out.**


	26. Chapter 24

**Well it has been quite some time since I last released a chapter for this story so I hope you haven't all gone tired of waiting. It took me quite some time to figure out how to proceed with the story which would explain the wait for this new chapter I hope. Although I still need to figure out a few things before I can manage to upload chapters without at least a little bit of a delay I will try to get them out as often as possible.**

"Then I'm going to help you with that."Natsu said as Bluenote appeared in front of him ready to deliver a punch Natsu dodged the punch and responded with a flaming fist of his own that sent Bluenote flying.

"Fire dragons, Roar!" Natsu yelled before letting loose a massive firebreath attack the engulfed Bluenote effectively knocking him out.

"Natsu, just how strong has he gotten in this one year." Wendy mused. She had never seen a breath attack that massive before, all she'd seen were flames because they'd consumed everything in sight. As the flames vanished she noticed Natsu making his way over to her.

"Did he hurt you Wendy?" he asked his voice full of concern. All the anger from before had disappeared and now there was only Natsu's warm compassion left.

"No, I'm not hurt at all." She stood up and dusted off her dress before she was engulfed in one of Natsu's hugs. For one moment everything felt right with the world, a feeling that Wendy hadn't felt in a year. The moment disappeared too soon for Wendy because Natsu remembered that he wasn't her boyfriend anymore and quickly let go of her before he ran away leaving Wendy to her own thoughts.

The rest of the battle was a blur for Wendy, she couldn't even remember the enemy surrendering because she was only focused on those few fleeting moments back in Natsu's arms. They brought back so many good memories of the times that she'd shared with him while they were together, but the abrupt change that had happened when he let go og her reminded her of the sadness she'd felt when he'd broken up with her and it nearly broke her once more. She was exhausted when she went to bed that day and she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><em>"No I'm not hurt at all" She stood up and dusted off her dress before she was engulfed in one of Natsu's hugs. Everything felt right with the world again, just like it had when they were dating. She reached up and grabbed the back of his head dragging his face down to hers where her lips met his in a warm kiss. She could sense his surprise at first, but then he started kissing her back and she felt the familiar sensation of her brain melting into a warm and fuzzy pool of blissfulness. At that moment they forgot all about the year they'd spent apart. When they broke the kiss Wendy couldn't stop herself from grinning like crazy, her grin matching that of Natsu's as she took his hand to lead him away with her.<em>

_In no time at all they had reached the restaurant back in Croqus where they'd celebrated their two months anniversary. The familiar scenery brought forth Wendy's memories of that magical nightand she saw Natsu present her with the same gift he'd once given her._

_"A fusion of fire and air, a fusion of us" Natsu said fastening it around Wendy's wrist. Wendy squealed and leant over to kiss Natsu._

_"Wendy!" a voice shouted and Wendy briefly wondered why they had to interrupt her while she was kissing Natsu before she decided to ignore it._

* * *

><p>"Wendy!" the voice repeated and Wendy realized as she woke up from her dream that the voice had been real. She looked at Chelia who had just stormed into Wendy's room in the middle of the night.<p>

"We need to talk." Chelia said now a lot calmer than she had sounded at first.

"Okay." Wendy answered back confused.

"I'm sorry for what happened back there." Wendy's mind raced, back there? All she could remember was Natsu saving her, why did Chelia have to apologize for that?

"I shouldn't have taken off with Happy, I should have let Natsu go with you."

"Oh." Wendy was even more confused than she was before Chelia started her explanation.

"I wanted to show you that I would be okay even when you left to go with Natsu." Chelia said.

"I already told you that I'm not going with him so why would you ever need to show me that?"

"You love him." Chelia stated, Wendy had no idea as to how she was going to answer back.

"I know you do, if you didn't then you would have never been so crushed when he broke up with you, and I saw the way you looked at him when he entered the guild. you still love him and you can't ever let him go. You too have realized this, I saw it in your eyes when he hugged you earlier." Wendy thought about it and realized that Chelia was right. The dream she'd just had had made that much clear. She could never let him get away from her again, not when he was this close. The decision was practically made for her when Chelia produced an item from her pockets, an item that she'd dreamt about only moments earlier. It was the bracelet that Natsu had given her. she reached for it instinctively and in a few seconds it was back around her wrist where she once more decided that it belonged. She rose from her bed and sped down and out of the apartment. She heard Chelia call to her from the window and even though she made no effort to hear what she was saying she could hear the word loud and clear: You go get that boy! Wendy laughed as she ran through the city that had only a few hours earlier been a battlefield.

* * *

><p>Wendy reached the inn where she knew Natsu and Lucy were staying in a matter of minutes and went to speak with the innkeeper.<p>

"Could you tell me where the boy with the white scarf is staying?" She knew that even if it was the middle of the night and the innkeeper was probably exhausted from the evacuation of the city he would still tell Wendy where Natsu was. The innkeeper owed Wendy and Chelia a favor from when they helped him during one of the busiest days that the inn had ever seen.

"Of course." he said and smiled warmly at her before he told Wendy where Natsu was staying.

Wendy knocked at the door to Natsu's room. She would have thought that Natsu was sound asleep by this time of day, but the door swung open almost immediately. He didn't seem surprised to see her. In fact, his expression told her that he'd known she was making her way over to him. She bit back a curse when she remembered his super sensitive sense of smell, so much for surprising him.

"Listen Wendy, I'm sorry about that hu-" he got no further in his apology before Wendy sped forward and captured his lips in a kiss. Even if he'd known she was coming to talk to him he would have never in a million years thought that she would kiss him.

There was no comparing the dream Natsu's warmth to that of the real thing Wendy realized as her mind went blank. She'd missed this blissful feeling more than she'd ever known still she felt she owed Natsu an explanation while her mind was still able to formulate one so she broke the kiss.

"I love you." Wendy said.

**Well I hope you won't hate me too much for ending off the chapter like that, but it really helps me if I can continue of the story from a top instead of a bottom so this is more for my benefit than yours. Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. I won't be so shallow as to say that I won't upload until I reach a certain amount of reviews, but let's just say that it really does help my motivation. Also the follow button is meant to let you stay posted on when I release a new chapter so if you like the story then don't hesitate to follow so that you can read the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	27. Chapter 25

**Well it seems there are people here like me who really can't take cliffhangers in some situations so I really do have to apologize for cutting the last chapter short at the point that I did. I hope that your hatred Kingh was only caused by that and that I can make it up to you by continuing the story.**

"Wendy what did you just say?" Natsu asked, he couldn't have heard right because there was no way that she could still be in love with him after what he'd done to her.

"It's the one thing I never got to say to you before we broke up, but that hug you gave me last night, the one that you were about to apologize for. It brought back every good memory that I ever had of us being together and it made me realize that I want another chance to experience those feelings. I know by the way that you've been looking at me that you still hold the same feelings for me as you once did. I love you Natsu." It took Natsu a moment to realize what Wendy had said and then he grabbed her and pulled her back into his arms. She took a moment to enjoy the feeling of having his arms wrapped around her once more before she pulled away and put on the sternest expression she could manage.

"But don't you ever leave me again you hear me?" Natsu's eyes where wide open as he nodded and Wendy couldn't help but laugh at the effect she had on him. She walked into his open arms once more and at that moment.

"I won't, I love you too Wendy." She looked up as he took the initiative for another kiss which Wendy felt herself melt into.

* * *

><p>"You what?!" Wendy shouted at Charle, disbelief written all over her face.<p>

"I told the guild master that we're switching guilds again, because we're going with Natsu and Lucy." Wendy really hadn't expected that of Charle, but when she thought about she realized that Charle had been nowhere to be seen the previous night. Still, she hadn't expected Charle to do something like that. Wendy had prepared her explanation well and was prepared to face the guildmaster's wrath that she was certain would be following. Needless to say she felt clueless when she looked at the faces of the other guild members and they all looked at her like her decision had been a long time coming.

"You remember the day we joined Lamia?" Charle asked and Wendy reluctantly nodded.

"I went to talk to the guildmaster that night when you were asleep, I told her that we would probably be leaving when fairy tail was returning and she accepted that right away."

"But how." Wendy knew she was tearing up, but she didn't care. "How did you know that I would want to leave to join Fairy Tail?"

"Not you, we. It's our family, I hope you haven't forgotten about that?" Charle told her and Wendy knew that she couldn't be mad at her partner anymore.

* * *

><p>"Would you stop crying?" Charle shouted back at Wendy. They had left Lamia Scale behind and now no one but Lucy knew where they were going .<p>

"But everyone in Lamia treated us so nicely and we just left like that." Wendy cried out, but Natsu shushed her.

"They knew you were ours to begin with and that you belong with me." When he could see that Wendy wanted to argue he gave her a quick kiss to shut her up.

"Don't worry it's okay." He told her as they broke apart, he knew it had done the trick when she nodded and actually formed a smile. He took her hand once more and led her on, once more taking in their surroundings.

"Lucy you do know where we're headed right?" he asked because even though he hadn't really been there before he knew he would have recognized those scents anywhere.

"Yeah, we're going to Sabertooth." She told him nonchalantly like it was no big deal.

"Why though? Did one of Fairy Tail's members join Sabertooth?" Natsu knew he had been clueless before, but he realized that he really had no idea when she shook her head.

"It's actually more of a hunch, I actually don't know the locations of any more guild members so now we are just going by the sightings that I've managed to jot down. I already sent out letters to a lot of people that supposedly knew where guild members were as well so we should be able to find them." Lucy told him as the massive Sabertooth guild building came into view, she had a good feeling that they would find one more guild member in this city and if the rumors were true then they would have to find her as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>When Natsu slammed open the guild doors and Lucy got a good look at the guild Lucy's first thought was that she was back at Fairy Tail because the atmosphere was exactly the same. She almost expected Natsu to shout out like he used to do when he returned from a job back in Fairy Tail. She shrugged and made her way over to where she saw Sting and Lector talking animatedly with huge grins on their faces.<p>

"Oi Sting!" Lucy heard Natsu call out from behind her, she'd hoped to be a bit more casual than that and she froze when she saw Sting look up at them.

"Oi Natsu!" Sting answered, 'so much for being casual' Lucy thought. "What are you doing here?" Lucy managed to find her voice at that moment.

"We were actually hoping you could do us a few favors, I'm guessing you heard about the stunt that Natsu pulled back in Croqus?" She saw Sting nodding and continued her explanation, "We're looking for a few of our members and I heard rumors about a job Lisanna left here."

"you mean the blond haired girl that looks a bit like Yukino? Yeah she left an assignment here a while back."

"Well we need two things; her address and that assignment, do you think you could help us with that?"

"Ah if only you had come here a bit earlier, Rogue and the lady left with the job ten minutes ago so I can only give you the address."

"Rogue left for the assignment? I need you to tell me where he went now!" it was as if someone had flipped a switch on Natsu and suddenly he was in a rush.

"Calm down Natsu he went south, if you run you can easily catch up with them." Sting said waving his hand.

"Thanks Sting. Wendy, Charle and Lucy, you just go and find Lisanna while I catch up with Rogue." Natsu said bending down to give Wendy a kiss on her forehead. Before anyone knew what had happened he and Happy had vanished in a flash.

**Well I kind of have to find a suitable point in the story to round of a chapter and although it isn't really that long this is the length I always seem to choose for my chapters so I hope you won't be too mad at me. Please tell me what you thought about the chapter. While I tell you to review I hope you won't flame me because it absolutely ruins my motivation so I hope you can manage to get by without that.**


End file.
